Blind Faith
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: New ending! AU prlr: When Dana is injured beyond repair she and the rest of the team must learn to adjust and trust each other again more than any of them ever thought they'd have too.
1. Default Chapter

Blind Faith 

By: Lady Lightspeed

Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers.  wish I did but that's life.  

Summary: After Dana is attacked her team and brother must learn not only to trust each other but in things thye don't understand.  

Author's note: Ok, I have been reading over the story myself once more and had to make a few changes.  I'm also reposting it because it takes forever to delete the whole thing and I'm exhausted.  

Chapter 1 the Attack

Dana Mitchell stood there beside the tree watching the children building the snowman. They looked so happy. She wondered what that was like, to have no Cares. She hadn't known that in so long. She knew from the pictures that she and Ryan had been before the accident. She wished she could remember but there were four years missing. She was kind of afraid to remember would it just make her feel worse to be here now and to know that her brother had been tormented

And brainwashed? She already knew that answer. It was just good that he'd decided to stay. Maybe he could have some kind of happiness. She really hoped so.  She'd had that little birthday party put together for him the other day but had known that a silly little party wouldn't make up for 14 years of hell.  But what else could she do?  She was just one person, one who wished at the moment she was a sorcerer so she could go back and change things.  She'd then save him, thwart the idiots who opened the demon's tomb and stop this all from having happened.

"Oh look a lone ranger." A familiar voice said and Dana whirled to find Vypra standing not ten feet away.

"What do you want?" Dana asked angrily.

"To destroy you." The sorceress sneered evilly.

"Well," Dana went for her morpher. She was ready for a fight if that's what Vypra wanted.  "Lightspeed rescue!" Dana called not bothering to call for the others. She wanted to do this she could destroy one little villain, one that had no doubt tormented her big brother.

"Oh this should be easy." Vypra grinned and blasted the pink lightspeed ranger even before the morph had finished. Dana went down hard and felt as if she were suffocating. She was half in her costume and half in her civvies.

****

Carter was showing Ryan around the training area when the alarm sounded. The men looked at one another and both said in unison.

"Let's go."

Kelsey and Joel were just coming out of the cafeteria and so started for rescue ops.

Chad was diving and so when the siren went off it was his morpher that alerted him.

"Where's Dana?" Kelsey when they were all gathered in the control room.

"She had a little run in with Vypra." Captain Mitchell said grimly.

"A run in?" Ryan asked frowning. Wasn't Dana in the base?  With the demons out for revenge was she really crazy enough to go out in public alone?

"She was accosted in the park." The older man told his son who went completely still. The color in his face had completely drained; something told him this was not just an everyday attack.

"Where is she?" Joel asked even as the monitor displayed the scene in the park. Paramedics were loading the girl into an ambulance.

Carter's Jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed to hard slits. He had to resist clenching his fists.  That was so wrong, she was hurt, not just mildly either from the blood he could see on her face.  He had the feeling that there were injuries that they couldn't even see, and he wanted to blast every one of those creatures until they were nothing but ash.

"I have to see if…"Ryan began shifting from foot to foot in agitation.

"What you have to do is go to the industrial district.  Vypra is on a rampage." Captain Mitchell didn't even let his son finish what he'd been about to say, he knew how he felt but right now there was a lot more than just one life at stake.

"But you can't just leave Dana there alone?" Ryan stared at his father.

"She'd understand." William Mitchell said and Ryan felt the rage he'd grown up with bubbling within once again.

"Why you unfeeling son of a…"  Joel and Chad moved fast grabbing Ryan's arms before he could go after his father.

"Come on man," Carter began understanding his new charge's feelings but knowing two that his father was right.  Lives hung in the balance, and more than just their friends. "You can't do anything for her now and the city needs us to protect it." Shaking the green and blue rangers off Ryan glared at his father and then nodded to Carter. He was right. He just hated to think of his little sister all alone. He'd spent so much time that way himself.

*****

Ryan went after the sorceress while the other rangers took on the Batlings.  He saw Joel go down with a blow. Cute, five seconds into the fight and the green ranger was down, what was he doing?

"What's wrong ranger? Missing someone?" Vypra sneered and Ryan growled and called on his titanium ax. She muttered something and then was gone. Ryan ran to help the others having a bad feeling about this. Why did she run?

"Tough much?" Kelsey ducked a blow and did a back flip kicking two Batlings.

"That does it!" Chad shouted and looking over at Kelsey received a nod. As one the blue and yellow rangers did simultaneous flips blasting away four of the bat-like foot soldiers.

Joel knocked two together and laughed when they stumbled back. He then blasted them with his rescue blaster before they could recover.

Carter was furious and as he cut down battling after battling all he wanted was to make them pay. No one should be afraid to go out least of all a ranger.

***  

"Dana, you have to hang on, just hang on your going to be alright." A voice was saying but there was so much pain, so much agony, Dana's head, and her whole body. She wondered if she were dying but she was afraid if she tried to speak her head would explode. What happened? What was going on? The voice must have belonged to a mind reader for next it said.

"That was a pretty nasty battle. I think you have to be one good fighter if you managed to come out of it alive." The voice was saying but the pain was

Giving way to oblivion.

TBC

***  

PLZ let me know what you think of he minor changes, I tried to catch more of the spelling and technical mistakes.  


	2. 2

Chapter 2 Truth and Denial

"Will you sit down already?" Joel called to Ryan who was pacing the waiting room like a caged Tiger.

"Give it up Joel." Chad told his friend looking from Ryan to Carter who was staring unseeingly out the waiting room window a mask of indifference on his face.

Kelsey didn't say a word just got up and headed from the room.

Chad moved to go after her but Ms. Fairweather's voice stopped him.

"Let her go, she needs some time." she said gently and the blue ranger reluctantly settled back into his seat.

*****

Standing there Kelsey rested her head against the cool metal of the vending machine trying to get a grip on the situation. She kept seeing the seen of Dana's

Body being loaded into the ambulance. She'd almost looked dead. All she could think was that if she'd just gone with Dana that morning. She gave herself a mental shake and tried to think of something else. Ryan had looked as if he wanted to hit something. The yellow ranger was surprised he hadn't. She'd seen how Vypra had disappeared and had known he was still furious. That mixed with his pain and fear that could be dangerous. She'd been watching him ever since he'd decided to stay in Mariner bay and had decided he was ok. Now she wished she knew what to say or do to make him feel better, to make herself feel better. The thing was, that was Dana's area. She could always be counted on to help, well, Dana and Carter. She knew that the red ranger was in a like state to Ryan's. His face had been grim on the way from the park. Since they'd arrived at the hospital a change had come over him, a mask of indifference, one she'd never seen before. Although they couldn't see what he was really feeling Kelsey had a feeling if they could he'd look like he'd taken a quick trip through Hell? It made sense though; the red lightspeed ranger was in love with her best friend. She knew it and the others did but Dana didn't. He was too controlled for that. She'd only figured it out because of his reaction to the events today.

The room was so still, the only sounds coming from the faint breathing of the assembled group and the staff moving out in the hallway.  Ryan's mind was

Racing, churning like his gut had upon seeing his little sister battered and bloody on that stretcher.

Abruptly Ryan strode from the room. With out a word he headed out of the waiting room. How could they all sit so bloody still? Dana was hurt, could even be dying. He wanted to hit something but what?

Ryan was heading for the nurses station when he caught sight of something yellow from the corner of one eye.  The yellow ranger was standing wedged between a snack machine and the wall, her forehead pressed to the side of the vending machine, eyes closed. She looked like she was trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe.  The blonde haired boy didn't think he'd ever seen the girl like this. She was usually more of a happy-go-lucky person. He guessed it was the fact that Dana was one of her best friends that had her looking so strained.

Ryan didn't really think about it just moved forward to stand beside her hidey- whole.

Kelsey hadn't heard anyone approaching so her first indication that she wasn't alone came from the sudden fall of the shadow over her.

Looking up she was a little surprised to see Ryan standing there. He didn't look angry now; there was concern on his face. She managed a little smile.

"Busted?" She asked and he just reached out and pulled her from her place. She frowned up at him and he said nothing but pulled her to him.

Ryan saw the surprise cross her face and was just as startled by his move. He'd not meant to do this; he was not someone to comfort others. He had had so little of that growing up but for some reason had felt the need to be here for this female.  Maybe because she was experiencing some of his own pain, aching, and so out of sorts.

It surprised Kelsey how safe and warm she felt as she let her cheek rest against the Titanium ranger's chest. It was that which made her relax, that and the feeling that he needed to do this as much as she needed it. They stood like that neither speaking for a long time. It was Kelsey who pulled back first. She shifted so she could look up at him.

"Ryan she'll be ok." She said reaching up a hand to brush it against his cheek.

"Yeah," he said feeling odd to have a near stranger trying to comfort him. After all he had tried to kill her and the others. He knew that this was not the time for this and pulling back he said. "We better get back incase they hear something."

"Yeah." She agreed and together the pair headed back towards the waiting room.

They were rounding the corner when a woman in surgical scrubs spotted them and approached.

"You're with Ms. Mitchell?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Your sister is on her way down from recovery." She said and he frowned. Was that all?

Just then William Mitchell joined the three standing there.

"But why did it take so long?" The older man asked and she sighed.

"During the battle Dana took a lot of nasty hits. She received cuts, bruises, and a sprained shoulder." The doctor said and Ryan's stomach sank at the way her eyes went bland. "The most damage was caused when Dana was hit in the head; it caused forward displacement of the eyes from the eye socket. It also caused some bleeding within the front chamber of the eye."

"So." He prompted but Ryan already knew and wanted to shake her for not telling him this first. Dana was his sister, if she was in trouble. He felt Kelsey take his arm, Ryan didn't even think about why, his attention was riveted on the doctor.

"We tried to mend the damage but it was too severe." She said regretfully and he felt someone join them. Glancing over he saw it was his father. He let his father ask the questions now just listening to the doctor's replies and trying to take it all in. She was blind. Dana was blind.

When the doctor was finished Ryan and Kelsey followed the captain back into the waiting room.

"What?" Carter was on his feet as they entered. "What did they say?" He demanded when neither man spoke right away.

"It's not good." Ryan said and his father filled them in. Watching his sire, Ryan caught the look on his father's face, pain, fear and something else?

"She's." Kelsey felt as if the world was falling away as what she'd just heard finally sunk in.

"But they can't be sure they'll have to run tests." Chad said hopefully.

"According to the doctor they hit her with that blast and it must have hit the eye, causing it to separate from the socket." Ryan said grimly and Nausea filled Carter's gut, she had nearly died, and now…

"Where is she now?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"There bringing her down from recovery." He said and then Captain Mitchell spoke up.

"Go on back to the base; I'll let you know when she wakes up." He said in his most unemotional voice. The vulnerability that his son had seen moments before was gone now replaced by a professional mask.

Kelsey looked at her friends and shook her head.

"We're staying."

"Look, there's no telling when she'll come around and you need your sleep." The captain said tonelessly.

Kelsey looked to Ryan whose arm she still held and saw he had shut himself down. She knew that wasn't the way to be but now wasn't the time to prod at him. Instead she let Chad and Joel lead her out.

Carter and Ryan hung back, neither willing to leave now. Both ready for a fight.

"You two should go." The captain said but neither moved as if brother's they crossed their arms over their chests in a sign that they weren't going anywhere.

William Mitchell just nodded and sat down to wait. Ryan did not move but after a minute, Carter made his way from the room. He headed down the hallway to the wash room. He was glad to find it empty and leaned closing the door locked it and leaned back against the door. He couldn't believe this was happening, that it had. Sure, they fought big battles everyday but he'd never really thought any of them could get seriously hurt. Not like this. Kelsey the most daring of the group had faced a back draft and come away with minor injuries. It was frightening to think just how close Dana had come to dying today, and to think she'd never see again. It made him both want to run and hide and destroy the beasts who'd done this to her. He knew that at the moment neither were exactly options and so standing there Carter tried to pull it together. Going to peaces wouldn't help Dana one bit. And that was what counted now.

***  

"They just brought her down." Captain Mitchell said as Carter reentered the waiting room a few minutes later.

"Did you see her?" He asked anxiously. "How did she look? Did they say anything else?"  The rapid fire questions betrayed Carter's passive expression.

Ryan found his first real smile since his sister had been attacked. Why hadn't he noticed just how far gone his new friend was? Maybe because he'd been too busy trying to adjust to having a family and friends for the first time in years. It struck him that he should warn Carter not to hurt her but just now there were more pressing issues.

"Excuse me Mr. Mitchell?" A nurse poked her head in the door. "You can see your daughter now, but only one of you at a time. She's still out of it."

Carter had to force himself to stay where he was, not to race out the door to see if she was really alive. It was not his place. He was a friend they were her family. Still it was hard.

Ryan let his father go first. He had more right, after all they were like peas in a pod and he was the newcomer. Besides hadn't he tried to kill her less than a week ago? Did he really deserve to be there with her now?

*****

There was a thick sounding buzzing all around her, Dana didn't know what it was but was really too groggy to care. She felt as if she were floating, on air, on clouds. Then there were the voices.

"Dana, can you here me?" A voice was asking. She knew it but she was just so fuzzy. "Dana, its dad. If you can hear me know that I'm here." An image surged through the fog, dad, his face flashed and she knew him. She realized that everything was dark and she wondered fuzzily what was wrong, and then she knew, she had her eyes closed.

"Dana We're all worried about you. Kelsey and Chad, Joel, and Ms. Fairweather and Carter and Ryan. You have to wake up so you can tell them you're alright." He was saying.  Then the darkness set in again…

*****

The room was Dark and Ryan stood there in the doorway taking in his little sister.  Dana looked like a little girl again, her body dwarfed by the immense bed. Her hair was matted with dried blood; shield like things covered her eyes, the off white tape from them hideous against her pretty face. The face that was now bruised and covered in cuts. Her torso was encased in the grotesquely flowered hospital gown. Her right shoulder slightly covered by a navy sling.  Idly he wondered how many other injuries the blanket covered. Ryan really didn't know but he did know that they'd pay for every nick, every scratch and then some.

 Silently Ryan crossed the room to take the chair beside the bed. Sitting down gingerly he reached for the small hand lying atop the cover. It was warm, not containing the chill of death. That at least was something. He wondered if she'd see it that way. From what he'd learned from the others his little sister worked for three things: to be a ranger, to make dad proud and to be a doctor. He'd only bee driven by one thing, at least that he could remember, to destroy his sister and father. To hurt all those who'd forsaken him. He'd been so lost after he'd found out the truth and it had taken words of an old woman and two children to show him a new path. He wondered what hers would be and how she'd find it.

*****

It hurt, that was the first thing Dana knew as the fog receded once more. She heard an odd sound and then felt a hand gripping hers, who's?

"Hey sis, nice of you to join us." She frowned a second, then tried to speak, it was then she felt the slight pulling, it was around her face, closing her mouth she heard a whimpering and tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate.

"Ryan?" She croaked out, was that her? Oh heavens it sounded worse than a frog. The hand squeezed hers.

"I'm here."

*****

Ryan wanted to shout to the heavens with every pained sound she made. His little sister was in pain, broken and there was nothing he could do about it. He reached for the call button and in seconds a nurse was there pushing him aside as she and a doctor was checking her over.

*****

Dana felt her brother's hand fall away heard voices even as she reached for her face. She was so confused, what had happened?  Where was she? Why did if feel like something was pulling her facial skin apart?

"Don't do that." A voice said gently and she felt fear hit her, what was going on? Why wouldn't her eyes open? Why didn't they want her to touch?

"Ms. Mitchell, You need to relax, you've had a terrible time and.

*****

Carter saw the doctor and nurse enter Dana's room and his heart stopped, had something happened? Had there been a complication? No, no, he told himself. If she had lights would flash and bells would have gone off. Then he moved to the doorway, he had to see.

"I'm." Dana's voice was horse and he'd never heard her so weak or seen her so small. His heart ached and he thought of scooping her up and leaving there, getting her out of that room, away from their words, away from the sound of her dreams shattering. But being a practical man and an emergency worker he knew that she was in the best place possible. But it killed him to know what lay before his best friend.

*****

"Irreversible!" The word echoed through her mind, it was a profanity, just like blind. Those words were greater weapons than any spell, bomb or demon. They had just decimated eighteen and a half years of work in seconds. She felt the hand take hers once more and wanted to fling it and its owner away, to hurt as she was, to. But he had, he'd hurt so much. Suddenly her head was spinning and the medication she'd been given sent the fog in again. She let it, maybe

She'd go to sleep, wake up and it would all be nothing but a terrible dream.  Yes that was it she'd just go to sleep and this would all be a bad, really bad dream.

TBC


	3. 3

Chapter 3 What must be done

The Aquabase's galley was nearly deserted as the threesome sat at the table in the corner. They'd arrived back at the base over three hours ago but none Had been able to sleep. Instead they'd come down here, there would be people and that was what they each craved.

"Man I still can't believe this." Joel said to himself. "She was just out for a walk."

"They wanted revenge on Ryan." Kelsey said and Chad studied her thoughtfully.

"It wasn't his fault." He said at last.

"I know but to think that they'd do something so terrible."

"Well that is why we fight them, because they like to hurt people." Chad reminded his friend.

"Yeah." Kelsey felt sick and wondered if other ranger teams had lost people like this. She knew that Dana would live but still she'd never be able to fightand her whole life was about to change. She'd have to do things like use one of those red and white tipped things and read those bumps, what were they called? Ok, she had to be tired she couldn't think of their name well Joel's next words brought her mind back to her friends.

"I hate to even think about it but we'll have to find another pink ranger." the green ranger said grimly.

"Gees Joel she's barely out of surgery." Kelsey scowled at him.

"What I'm just thinking that if the demons know that we're short a Ranger, then things will get pretty nasty." He shot back trying to explain his comment with out sounding anymore callas than the comment itself was.

"Come on guys, you both have a point." Chad said calmly and gently he rested a hand on Kelsey's arm. "We will have to find a replacement but that doesn't mean she's not one of us." He tried.

"Right, If you really think that your nuts. Didn't you ever see any of the interviews with past rangers who left their teams?" Kelsey said and her voice was pained like her eyes.

"Yes, they said that the others tried to include them but with their lifestyles it was virtually impossible to keep things the way they were." Kelsey said, tears filling her eyes. Dana had become like a sister to her, being that she came from a distant and aloof family she was afraid to lose the closeness with her friend.

"Hey guys thought I'd find you down here." Carter called approaching the table.

"Hey man, how's she doing?"

"They told her the news." He said grimly and then added. "So I'd say about as well as to be expected." The young man in red replied wearily.

"Where are Ryan and the captain?" Chad asked quietly from where he sat sipping his tea.

"Captain Mitchell's here somewhere, probably resting. Ryan opted to stay with Dana. I think he's worried that they could try and finish the job."

"Man it has to be hard on the guy. I mean he just his sister back and now this." Joel said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Carter agreed and he thought about the captain and what would have to come next. He'd come in on the middle of their talk about bringing in a new pink ranger. He never wanted to replace Dana but he knew as well as the others that there was no help for it.

A thought struck him and getting to his feet he went to find the captain.

*****

Angel Grove California

"Hey, need a hand?" Jason Lee Scott asked as his wife came through the door of their small apartment, her arms, hands and every other possible full of groceries.

"That would be great." She said as he took the three plastic bags that were dangling from her fingers and two that were in her arms.

"Let me guess lots of sales." Jason laughed leading the way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you know me and sales." She grinned as she set the last of her bags on the counter.

"You know you don't even eat tuna fish." He said and she shrugged.

"Well, with all the work we do at the school I need all of the brain food I can get besides it was 35 cents a can." She replied and they talked about their respective mornings and this and that as they put away Kim's purchases.

"So what do we want for lunch?" Kim asked as she put away the box of pancake mix.

"How about." the ringing of the phone but Jason off and he moved to retrieve the mobile from its cradle on the breakfast bar.

"Scott residence?"

"Hello Is this Jason?" A voice asked and Jason's whole face split into a grin.

"Carter man, how goes it?"

"Not so great." The voice said and Jason could hear the strain in his cousin's voice.

"What's up? Ranger problems?"

"You could say that. Our pink ranger was attacked last night and won't be able to fight anymore. I was wondering if you might know any one to fill the pink ranger's shoes."

"Ouch, I don't know. Can I call you back? I'll need to contact Tom and see." He explained.

"Right, Get back to me when you can. The demons will know we're down one and will probably take advantage of the situation."

"I know man. What's the number there?" Jason scribbled as his cousin rattled off a complex phone number. Then hanging up he turned to look at his wife.

"You heard that?" He asked and Kim nodded.

"Nasty situation."

"Yeah, I guess it's time to call on the others for a little good old powwow."

"Right, I'll get the phone book." She said but then changed her mind. "I'll send Emails it will be faster."


	4. 4

Chapter 4 a long day

The NASADA headquarters in Angel Grove 

It had been three hours since Jason Lee Scott had received the call from his cousin and now as the large conference room began to fill with past rangers;

He hoped that this would go well. If the news reports were any indication Mariner Bay's danger rivaled any other ranger teams had faced.

Kimberly ran up to her best friend Trini Kwan and the pair hugged.

"Oh my gosh it is sooo good to see you!" she grinned and Trini just smiled. The Asian woman had learned over the years of their friendship that the woman in pink was always so bubbly, and so like her own husband's strange way of speaking she dealt. As if by thought she'd conjured her husband to her, Will Cranston appeared to also greet their old team mate. From a ways away a tall young woman spotted the group and began making her way over to them. Katherine Hillard Oliver was smiling as she greeted the three knowing only the two but always willing to meet fellow rangers past or present.

"Oh hi Kat!" Kim hugged the girl and Jason joined them Tom Oliver in tow. The group stood talking a moment and then as Andros and the Astro team entered they started to move to the table.

Andros spoke briefly to Leo Corbet the red Galaxy ranger before helping his very pregnant wife Ashley to her seat.

Leo glanced around himself for his girlfriend and found Kendrix talking to Karone of KO 35. In the time after Trakeena had been defeated they'd become good friends. Karone had since left Mirinoi but they still kept in touch.

The counsel of the sixth took their seats signaling to the last to do likewise. It was Tom Oliver the longest serving ranger on the counsel who began the proceedings.

"Alright, we have been gathered here to discuss a crisis facing the newest team of power rangers." He said and Jason briefly summarized the situation for the assembly.

"So you want to reactivate another team?" Andros asked and the original red ranger nodded.

"I believe it is the only way to save the city and the planet." He explained.

"But why not just send a single ranger?" Zack Taylor, the original black ranger asked.

"I'll let my wife answer that." Jason replied and Kimberly smiled at the assembly.

"Upon learning of this situation several of us have come to the conclusion that for the sake of the new team they must be kept in tact."

"That's impossible." Maya of Mirinoi, the yellow galaxy ranger began adding. "The pink ranger can't see."

"If there is nothing we have all learned of the power nothing is impossible for one with in its protection." tom Oliver said nearly mirroring his words of the past. The green-white-red ranger had been through too much not to think so.

"I don't understand either, how can the ranger fight?" Carlos Valarts, the green Astro ranger pointed out.

"You all know of the history of the power rangers do you not?" the phantom ranger, Tallon of Fatos asked and all nodded. "Then you also know of how the first earth rangers ventured to Phaedos to obtain the great power." He said and after a minute all nodded.  "So you know of the Ninjeti animal guides, and their influences." He paused letting that sink in before going on. "The pink ranger may not ever see again but as with beauty, vision is in the eye of the beholder." Tallon said.  

Cassie Chan smiled from where she sat beside her fellow pink rangers. Something was up. She'd known before though, her dreams had told her so. As the wife of a spirit warrior that was one of the many nifty gifts Cassie had. She'd also known they had to come because there was something Tallon had to do. She loved when he said such profound things. At first she'd not understood many of them but now after a year and a half of marriage she was beginning to.

"But how can the animals help?" Damon Henderson the green Galaxy ranger asked still not understanding.

"It's not just the animal guides that will help the rangers," Tallon began easily. Sometimes humans were so predictable. "It is also the trials of the quest."

"So they'll go and try and get the great power?" T.J. Johnson the blue Astro ranger asked.

"Yes, they will need the power to defeat Queen Bansheera and her minions in the end." Tom said and Tallon nodded.

"How will the quest help?" Justin Stuart the blue turbo ranger asked.

"The quest is made up of two challenges, the first one of physical ability, the second of mental, the rangers must survive both to be worthy of the great power." Talon explained.

"This will also make the team tighter and stronger in all ways." tom interjected.

"It makes sense, but the pink ranger will just be adjusting to her new situation how can she just pick up and go?" Rocky Desantos asked from where he sat between T.J. and Justin.

"For one she will have the power and her friends on her side and secondly, it will be best for her to learn all she will need to know at once."

"But how can she learn cane use, Braille, and general things she'll need to know there?" Tanya Slone-Parks, Zeo yellow ranger asked confused.

"Actually it makes sense; she will have to use a cane at least in a rudimentary sense on the hike through the jungle." Aisha Campbell, Yellow ninja ranger said from where she sat.

"The Braille will have to wait until they return but she'll pick up many of the other skills on the trip." Andros put in.

"Exactly." Tallon said and it was Mike Corbet who spoke up next.

"The question is which team will be reactivated."

***  

Mariner bay

It was no nightmare. That was Dana's only thought as she lay there the next morning. The doctor's had checked her over, and wanted to give her something for the pain but she refused. She deserved it. If she'd used her head she wouldn't be in this situation. That odd tugging at her upper face was proof of just how much she'd screwed up. Then there was the fact that she couldn't see, not just because of the gauze or shields covering her eyes. It was a true and all consuming darkness.

Dana idly wondered if Ryan had completely left. He probably had to, the rangers probably needed him. 

OH God the rangers, what would they do now? They didn't have a pink ranger but then she knew the back up. Call on another to take her place. She felt tears sting the back of her throat. It was over; she was going to be completely useless. She could no longer be a ranger, and there was no hope of her ever being a doctor either. She felt as if a gaping hole was opening and she was teetering on the edge.

"You're awake." Ryan called and she noticed how tired he sounded as if there was sand in his voice. He wasn't beside the bed either. But then he'd not been there during the doctor's visit. She could tell that, he was coming from the left, as if he'd just come in the door.

"I thought you went back to the base." She said and even she winced at the bitterness in her voice. It was not his fault she was laying there; she had been the one off brooding in the park.

"I wanted to check in with Dad." He said as if she'd not just sounded like a monster herself.

"Maybe you should have gone back to the base Ryan." Dana said and there it was again. She hadn't meant to sound like that; it was just that she felt so useless and angry.

"I stayed." Was all her brother said and his footsteps sounded loud as they came closer.

"Ryan, you know that their going to attack again, you should be resting. You're already down one ranger. If you're tired you will be at a greater disadvantage." She pointed out.

"Dane, I can take care of myself." He said gently taking her hand. "It's you I'm worried about." She was surprised to hear just how concerned he really was. In the time since he'd been back Ryan had shown hatred, rage, and a polite detachment. This was something completely different.

"Ryan, I'm a big girl, besides the city needs you." She said quietly.

"But Dane your still my little sister. From how I see it you need me more." He said. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ryan, I." But he gave her hand a squeeze and called to the new comer to enter.

*****

"Hey," A hesitant voice called and Dana could tell that Carter still stood in the doorway; she'd not heard his shoes on the squeaky hospital floor. Was he afraid to come near her? The thought sent fear shooting through her. Was he afraid of her? If he was. His next words slightly allayed her fears.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He began and Ryan dropped his sister's hand.

"Your not, Dana was just trying to get rid of me." He said and Dana could hear his attempt at lightness.

"Was she?" Carter asked but there was no real amusement in his deep voice. Dana knew that he was probably blaming himself for what was going on. He had a really bad habit of doing that. It was one of the things she'd been trying to help him over come.

"I'll see you later." Dana felt her brother kiss her cheek. Dana managed a smile for his sake. She knew he was really worried and she didn't want him to be he had enough on his plate.

Listening to the sound of his footsteps recede Dana waited for some indication of where Carter was but for a long time there was silence. She decided to break it.

"Shut the door?" She asked and she heard him comply. "Ok, now you can come over here and sit." She instructed. For another minute her newest instruction was met with silence and then she heard it, the quiet pad of his shoes on the floor, a brush of denim. She realized that for some reason she was able to not only hear those things but to know what they were. She realized she was frowning when he picked up his pace.

"Dana are you alright?" He asked urgently and she made her face relax.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." She said and he seemed to relax slightly. "So have you found a replacement yet?" She asked and this time their was not even the slightest trace of bitterness in her voice. She was more concerned about her best friend right now. He was always taking things on himself, even when there was nothing he could have done.

"You know me too well." He said and this time there was a tiny hint of amusement in his deep voice.

"Yes, and I also know you're blaming yourself." She said.

*****

He'd been expecting to find her crying or something like that after all, her life was in pieces but then he knew better then that too. She was smart and strong, stronger than most of the people he'd ever known. She also knew him better than anyone. he'd tried to rest after calling his cousin but instead he'd lain awake staring at the ceiling, going over and over what had happened, trying to think of what he could have done. The weight of self recrimination had been eating at him since it had all started and it was typical that Dana would pick up on it.

"Carter, I know you think you should have done something but you and I both know it was my fault and mine alone. I knew the risk but went out alone anyway." She pointed out in her logical tone.

"Dana it wasn't your fault either, it could have been any of us, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said and for the first time reached out to take her hand. It didn't surprise him how easily she wrapped her fingers around his. They looked so small, just as she did. It still baffled him how such a vivacious young woman, to this broken girl. The thing was his feelings for her just intensified with every minute he was here. He knew that was a bad thing, now she'd be virtually helpless and being around them would just put her at risk but it hurt to think of not being around her. Dana was just Dana.

"Carter you're wrong, it was my fault." She said and now he could hear more than her logic or her steady assurances. There was anger in her voice, anger and so much more.

"Dana?"

"Carter you don't even know why I was in the park in the first place!" She fairly shouted and he knew she needed this, in a strange way so did he. He needed to know and to be there for her.

"Tell me." He said softly.

*****

"I was Feeling sorry for myself, I was doing a Carter, blaming myself for things that I could never change." She said and she felt his thumb smoothing over her knuckles.

"We all do that Dana; I'm not the only one." Carter said and she really wanted to throw something, she hated him being so calm, how could he, how could he just sit and hold her hand. The fury was surfacing, swirling, and building.

"I almost died because I was stupid! If I'd just shown Ryan around."

"Dane, you would still have been upset. Think about it, Ryan wasn't the only one affected when he was taken." Carter said and she felt the dam break.

 The tears began to stream down her cheeks; the sobs began to rack her frame.

Carter didn't think about it, he let down the railing on the side of the bed and gently lifted her so he could sit with her in his arms.

TBC


	5. 5

Chapter 5  New Hope

Carter woke early, the light barely penetrated the hospital room's sole window, and still he was glad to be awake. Not that he wasn't usually, however this time not to begin his rigorous training. All he wanted in this time between sleep and the insanity of life he could just watch over Dana. She lay nestled in his arms, the hand with the I.V. carefully above the blanket. Looking at the appendage He wondered what now? She could no longer be one of them but she'd still be close. Idly he wondered how she'd learn the base then more mobility aspects. That at least was something; he couldn't bear to think of not seeing her everyday. Dana had become such a part of the team, of their lives, of his.

It was funny, he mused, and how someone who was a virtual stranger had become such an intricle part of his life. His growing up hadn't been exactly normal. He doubted anyone would call going through seven foster homes even remotely that. The thing was from the first time he'd seen her at his very first fire over a year and a half ago he'd been drawn to her. No it was not that draw of a stalker, but for the first time in ages he had the feeling she'd been through her own trials. After they'd become rangers and later friends he'd found her just as he'd thought.

Lately he'd learned enough to know she was more like him than anyone he'd ever known. With first her mother's death then Ryan's being taken, not to mention her father's strictness. His discipline was self inflicted but just as rigorous. The only real difference was that she managed to hide a lot of it. He doubted that many knew that after the others were in bed she'd stay up studying in the medical lab or that she ran over five miles a day in the Aquabase's gym.

Now, brushing a stray lock of her blond hair from her face he wondered how she'd come back from this one. The only thing he knew for certain was that this time she was not alone. Neither he nor any of the others would let her be. He didn't see the others letting her fall away either. She was one of them from the moment she'd strapped on her morpher, and would be until laid in the ground. So if she couldn't fight she could work at the base. He didn't know what she could do but he would find out, he was not going to lose the one person he truly cared about.

He was lying their a time later when his communicator went off. Quickly he silenced it.

"I'm here."

"There's trouble in the park." The captain said and he carefully extricated himself from the girl on the bed. Tiptoeing as fast as he could he reached the door and looked back at Dana, before leaving.

*****

        "Ok time for you to feel the pain!? Kelsey shouted and flew at a pair of Batlings. She landed hard on the ground the foot soldiers having moved out of the way in the last moment.

Chad clobbered one of the things that was sneaking up behind Joel. Another one went down with a kick. Two more Batlings landed on the ground due to a solid

Punch from Joel.

Carter took out two more Batlings but found three more there.

"Guys, I think we're really in trouble here!" Joel blocked a blow even as another battling rushed him.

*****

As the car passed by the park two of its occupants spotted the situation

"Stop the car!" Kimberly called and her husband pulled over then noticing the trouble as well.

"Everyone ready?" He asked and he received five nods. "Alright then let's do it guys!"

"Right!" The group replied and called.

"It's Morphan time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"The crane!"

"Shift in to turbo! Blue ranger!"

"Let's rock it, black ranger!"

"Go galactic, Green ranger!"

*****

Ryan was busy fighting five of the bat like-foot soldiers and knew that if they didn't get some help soon things were going to get really nasty.

The blast cut through the mass of demons and rangers with precision, taking out first one monster then another.

Joel was surprised when a blast cut two of his foes down before he could. Then he was free to help the others.

"Need a hand?" A costume clad figure took out one of Kelsey's assailants. The yellow lightspeed ranger was surprised when suddenly the rest of the Batlings vanished.

"Woe," Chad bent trying to catch his breath. He was not easily winded but that had been one nasty fight.

"I don't believe it." The red rangers said then powered down as he reached the other red clad figure. His cousin too demorphed and they were hugging.

"Ok Carter what's going on?" Kelsey asked as she and the others all demorphed.

"Remember how we were talking about a replacement for Dana?" The red ranger said turning back to the others.

"Yeah." The blue ranger said slowly very confused, if there was to be one replacement then why were there six rangers there?" He wasn't the only one confused

Beside him Kelsey had stiffened and was peering at the others in question.

"Well you got her." The petite brunette began and all eyes went to the young woman in pink.

Ryan just stared, a replacement? He'd known this was necessary but. What could he say?

"We need to talk but not here." Jason said and with that Carter nodded and arrangements were made for the new comers to follow them back to the Aquabase.

*****

Laying there Dana wondered if she'd dreamed her little breakdown with Carter. She'd woken to find him gone. It had to be that he wouldn't just leave unless. The helplessness of her situation hit her hard but she refused to let her tears of self pity come to her eyes. If there had been another attack it was her friends who needed her concern not herself. 

Dana then made up her mind and began feeling to her left of the bed. She'd been in enough hospital rooms to know where the telephone generally rested and now she was going to need it. She fumbled with things on the table and heard the thwack as something hit the floor but she was too bent on her objective to ponder that. It took a minute moor before she located the phone and picking up the receiver she tried to think, the one was at the top.

Five minutes later and fifteen frustrating tries later her father picked up.

"Mitchell here."

"Dad it's me." She said and waited.

"Dana? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She'd have rolled her eyes if possible.

"Dad the question is are the others ok?"

"The others." He sounded a little perplexed a moment. "There was a skirmish in the park but yes, their all just fine." At his words Dana slumped back into her bed.

"Good. Sorry for bothering you." She said feeling silly now, she never should have called him.

"Dana, you don't need a reason to call, I'm glad to hear from you." He said and she would have snorted, glad? Then why hadn't he come to see her? Carter, Ryan and the other's had all popped in at one time or another but not her dad. She couldn't think of exactly what to say so remained silent.

"Listen Dana, we have something to talk about, do you feel up to some visitors?"

"UM," she really didn't but she wasn't going to go all modilyn. "Sure." She replied and he finished by saying that they'd be by in a bit. She agreed and hung up.

Replacing the receiver she wondered at his tone, he'd sounded odd, almost happy. She felt annoyance prickle her but she forced that back. She was not going to do this; she was not a child, just because her life was upside down that didn't mean his should be. With that thought she settled in to wait. 

***  

Upon entering the hospital room Ryan crossed to his sister and waited.

"Ryan?" She began with a little smile recognizing the soft sound of his footfalls on the linoleum floor.

"I heard you were a little worried about us." He teased and she blushed.

"I know you can hold your own but."

"It's ok, it was a little rough but we're all here safe and sound."

"Yeah, we even had a little help." Chad called and Dana could hear scraping as if a chair was being dragged across the floor.

"You're all here?" Dana smiled; she'd not seen all of her friends at once since this had all happened.

"You didn't think we'd bail on you now did you?" Joel asked coming in next also scraping a chair across the floor. Dana just smiled at her friends, they were really there, and.

"Brought you a present." Carter said and coming over he placed something fuzzy in her hands.

"Carter?" She asked a little surprised even she ran her fingers over the thing. It had rounded ears a round head, button like eyes and a leathery nose.

"I saw it downstairs and it reminded me of you." He explained sounding almost embarrassed.

"That was really sweet Carter thank you." She grinned in his general direction. Then on impulse she reached out a hand looking for him. Catching a hold of a shirt she hoped it was him as she tugged the person down and using her other hand found his cheek. The kiss was meant as a thank you but it made Carter's cheek tingle.

"Your welcome." He managed and she thought there was a hint of something new in his voice. Well he had definitely managed to alleviate the discomfort over her behavior of the night before.

"Oh how cute." Kelsey teased and Dana nodded.

"So what's up?" She asked once they were all settled.

"Well, you know that with one ranger out of commission we had to look for a replacement right?"

"Yes." She said and she gripped the teddy bear a little tighter.

Ryan was watching and thought she looked like she had when they were little and was hearing something she really didn't want to hear. He shifted a little closer and he noticed their leader doing the same. It would have been amusing if under another circumstance, but now it just felt right.

"Well, I called my cousin; he was one of the first earth rangers." Carter took up the end of the conversation.

"I see." Dana replied, a little surprised, she'd read his file and hadn't found anything about his being related to anyone.

"I had hoped he'd be able to suggest someone," Carter went on.

"He didn't just suggest someone," Kelsey broke in. "He came himself and brought a replacement team." The yellow ranger sounded both hesitant and excited.

"Replacement team?" Dana asked confused. What were they saying? Were they all quitting or something? "I don't understand."

"Yeah, we're going to need more power to stop the demons once and for all. Ryan said quietly and her father's voice joined the others as he came quietly into the room.

"From the history of the rangers we know there is only one power that may be enough." Captain Mitchell said from off to Dana's right. She wondered what they were talking about then let her mind drift back to all her research on the legacy of the rangers. She'd done quite a bit after joining their ranks.

"The great power." She realized and her father agreed. "But that's across the galaxy."

"That's not a problem but the thing is that we need the whole team." Carter said and Dana frowned.

"But if there's a replacement team you still don't have another pink ranger."

"Exactly, we need you to come with us." Joel informed her easily.

Dana felt pain, guilt, anger and helplessness wash over her n waves. There was no way she'd be able to go on some big quest. She couldn't even find the bathroom in her hospital room for crying out loud. Why were they doing this? Why were they laying the safety of billions at her feet when all she'd be able to do is watch them fall?

"We know it won't be easy but we need you to do it, for us, for the city, for humanity." Her father said and she felt tears of helpless despair burning the back of her throat.

"I. I CAN'T. I." She buried her face in her teddy bear and was so lost in her own pain and vulnerability that she never heard the others file quietly from the room. Dana didn't know anything until she felt arms going around her and heard the deep voice.

"Dana, I know, I know." Ryan said and she could make out the pain in his own voice. That didn't make much sense, he barely even knew her, why would he be in pain? This was happening to her not him? But she knew that was selfish, she also knew she that she couldn't let them risk their lives by forcing them to baby-sit a useless ex-ranger.

"No, no I can't do it, I just." she felt his body change, stiffen.

"Dana," he pulled back and brushed hair back from her face. "We need you; we can't do it without you."

"Why? I'm no longer any use to the rangers. I'm just."

"That's crap." Ryan's voice was hard and she frowned. He had only sounded like that when he'd been evil. Was he again? Fear filled her and she held her breath. "You'll just have to make some changes in the way you do things." He said.

"I'll never be able to defend myself let alone the city." She said and there was bitterness rearing its ugly head once again.

Ryan didn't know what to say to that, he knew it was true but to hear that tone and know that his little sister felt as if lost the one way she'd thought to earn their father's approval. He wondered what that must feel like, to know that the one thing she could do had just been stripped away. Gently he took her hand and said.

"You know sis, when I was first taken I felt like I had nothing, then vengeance became my only companion. It's cold and bitter, born of pain and despair."

"And I don't even have that." she spat not wanting him to know what she was doing in the park.

"It's a good thing. It's not healthy. But thanks to it you have me Danny. And thanks to you and Dad I'm learning to rebuild myself, so we can do it together."

"Ryan?" She asked hearing everything he said and wanting to believe, but being afraid, if she tried and couldn't. Although there was the feel of Ryan's hand holding hers, it was solid and real. With this feeling, the warmth of his strong hand came hope, the hope that he was right, that she could depend on him and could do this.

Dana never heard the others come back in but when she felt the second hand join his and the third and fourth and one more she had to smile, even if it would

TBC

*** 

Ok, yes, I knw thist is the same story, it's supposed to be,I just waned to make some much needed corrections here and there.  

Never fear by the time this is fixed you'll have the revisions puls the new chapter.  

Anyway PLZ let me know what you think.  


	6. Reaching for the Stars

Chapter 6 Reaching for the Stars

        Two weeks passed before Dana was aloud to leave the hospital for the trip to Fatos. By then the new team was firmly installed and the other rangers had everything ready to go. The last thing needed was Dana's medication. Kelsey made the trip to the hospital's pharmacy.

Once that was done the group gathered in Dana's room. She was dressed in a pair of stretch jeans, white sneakers, and a pink T-shirt. Her face had mostly returned to normal but for the silver shields that covered her still healing eye sockets. They'd had to do two full inucliations and restructure the sockets but she was functional thanks to the accelerated healing that the pink power granted to all of it's holders.

"Ready?" Ryan asked his sister and she nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said and new cane in hand she lead the way from the room. She still didn't like using it, she felt to vulnerable, and to helpless, but for now there was no help for it. She'd learned during her stay there. As soon as she'd been well enough she'd had a mobility instructor there to teach her the basics. The lessons were short as she had still been weak but now she was stronger and was more worried about trusting the long stick than anything else. It was hard to go from complete freedom, not having to even think about it to having to depend on a stick. She'd found that her friends were very willing to help, to be supportive and to even joke around with. Now young thing was going to be tested. She just hoped she was ready.

***

The drive from Mariner bay to the NASADA spaceport in Angel Grove barely took thirty minutes and then it was that. Carter thought about what they were about to do and hoped they could do it. He hoped he was not about to lead his friends to their deaths.

Glancing in the rearview mirror he saw Dana sitting between Kelsey and Chad. The three were quieter than normal but with their mission ahead it was understandable. He just hoped Dana was really ready for this. She was much better but she'd been very quiet for the last few days. It was as if she'd gone completely inside herself. That worried him. He hoped this was not going to be too soon.

*****

The six stood before the starship, unmorphed and their backpacks on their backs.

"You will have to stick together on this trip." Captain Mitchell addressed the group. "You will have no recourse but to depend on your skills and those of your fellow rangers. Although you've done this since becoming rangers the situation before you is in many ways more dangerous. I cannot tell you of what's coming but that if you do not put your trust in each other and yourselves you will not survive." He said and Dana wondered if he was saying this for the sake of the others. She trusted them, believed in them. She knew that they might not trust her though; after all she was not a whole person.

"Carter, this is a great responsibility, leading a team on this sort of a quest, only one other team bas survived it. If you lose faith in your ability, then remember I chose you because I know you to be strong, clever and have more physical and mental endurance than anyone I've ever known."

Next the captain stood before Kelsey.

"Kelsey Winslow you were chosen for your daring and that will be a major asset." She saluted and he moved Joel.

"Joel, you won't be flying but you will need ever bit of your spirit." One more solute and he was standing before Chad.

"Chad, calm and wisdom will allow you to counsel your friends." Chad saluted and William Mitchell reached his son.

"Ryan I know it's a lot to ask after all you have also been through but..."

"I'll protect her with my life." The titanium ranger said also saluting. His father nodded then moved on to the last in line his throat constricted. She was his little girl; she'd been through things he could only imagine. Now she was going to be a galaxy away from them, and in the dark. Clearing his throat he spoke at last.

"Dana, this will be one of the hardest things you've ever had to do but I know you, your the heart of the team. You will both come through this and bring your fellow rangers back."

"Thank you father." She said feeling as if she'd cry. Then he was hugging her, and then Ryan joined them.

"Take care of each other."

"Always." Dana said and she lifted a hand to find her father's cheek, kissing it before stepping back.

"Time to go." Carter said after a nod from Andros. Solemnly the group began to board the shuttle.

"Joel." Ms. Fairweather called running up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked and found her kissing him. He could only hug her and kiss her right back.

"B careful." She said before stepping away from her.

"You know it." He flashed her his world famous grin and board the ship.

Dana took her brother's arm to board the shuttle as much for guidance as for support. They'd both need it now. She was worried about her friends. Chad had been too quiet ever since the mention of the mission, Kelsey was too solemn and Joel's cracks were falling short of funny. Then there were Carter and Ryan, they'd both gone all grim. She didn't know just what was going to happen now but she did know that if they were all so self contained none of them would survive. 

***

It was Ashley who gave THE LIGHTSPEED RESCUE RANGERS the Tour of the star explorer.

"You will be here for 3 days so we picked out your rooms. Dana you and Kelsey will have the first room on the left." As she explained

Dana wondered what to do next. She wanted to do a little exploring of the room; the thing was she'd feel really silly if the others knew exactly how. She was forced to wait until the end of the tour. It would be rude after all they were helping her friends defeat Bansheera. She owed them just for that alone.

"Once you get settled we'll show you the Simudeck`. You can do some training or whatever you like there." Andros sc when they wound up on the bridge.

"Come on." Kelsey tried to take Dana's arm to lead her back to their quarters but her friend pulled away.

"I can do it. Just talk and I'll follow your voice." Dana told her.

Ryan caught the slight flinch of the yellow ranger. He had been feeling bad for his sister so hadn't even noticed just how Kelsey was doing. Now he noted her thinness, the bags beneath her eyes and the lack of color to her cheeks.

"Come on." He said taking her arm in a completely unexpected gesture as he led her from the room.

Carter waited until Dana started from the room, and then followed a few steps behind. He'd seen what she was trying to do, even understand it. He'd do the same thing, he tended to try and do things himself.

Carter's attention was brought back to the present when Dana veered off to the right, her cane off to the left, and her right shoulder connected hard with the wall.

"Stupid wall!" She growled kicking it. Then blushed when she realized they were probably all watching her.

"Come on." Dana felt Carter's hand on her shoulder and she jerked out of his hold.

"I'm not a baby! I have to do this myself!" She said in frustration, adding. "If I don't we'll all die?" She said and turning abruptly she started off again. Dana misjudged the angle and bounced off the other wall. "Arg!" She growled again and he wished there was a way to help her. The thing was he knew that sometimes you just had to do it yourself. He'd been the same way until...

****

It took Dana over twenty minutes to reach her room. Once there she stalked in, letting the door slide shut behind her. Then she let the tears of frustration come. She was going to get them all killed if she didn't get this right.]

Taking a deep breath the pink ranger pulled herself together, she could do this, would do this. That in mind, she propped her cane against a wall and put out her hands.

***

Kelsey sat on the ridge overlooking the ocean. The water was blue, all but the foam breaking against the rocks. It was the color of the soft blue clouds spotting the azure sky. How had this all gone so wrong? They were supposed to be the good guys, fighting the evil, righting the wrongs. Yet her best friend was hurt beyond repair, the team was splintering. She could feel it. Chad was going even deeper inward, Joel was not laughing anymore, carter was always watching Dana with a helpless look on his face, and Ryan, and this was tearing him up. He'd not even really had time to talk to Dana about what happened.

She didn't know about him but she wanted to know why Dana had been in the park. It was not like her to take such risks. Kelsey was sure that her friend hadn't been thinking of the risks of walking alone in the park.

"Mind some company?" Kelsey looked up to find Ryan standing there and shrugged.

"Free Simudeck." She muttered.

For a while both sat listening to the breakers crash of the waves on the jetty and the sound of sea gulls overhead. It was not usually a scene either would have enjoyed but right now the peace was what they all needed. Kelsey wished suddenly for her repelling gear.

"She didn't mean to snap at you." The quiet assurance in his voice had Kelsey looking at the light haired boy. The wind was blowing his blond hair, the spray dampening his face and his silver eyes were understanding. She marveled at that, he was so understanding, after what he'd gone through growing up it didn't make much sense.

"How can you be so accepting?" She blurted out the question. Ryan looked from her to a turn diving beneath the water. Kelsey thought after a few more minutes that Ryan wasn't going to answer but then he shrugged.

"The last month my life went from revenge oriented and alone to being a member of a team and having a family."

"Then to have Dana get hurt..." Kelsey shook her head.

"It's odd, you'd think I'd not feel anything for her, you know since I was only 6 at the time of the accident but things started to change during the battle when I tried to kill her with my axe. It was almost like I was attacking a part of myself, the brainwashing was starting to break then I think. She kept trying to get through to me but..."

"It would be hard. When people tell you the same thing over and over again it gets to you, causes reactions." She said king that all too well, not many knew about what had happened with her grandmother but maybe now it was time to tell him. "Carter Dana and Chad are the only ones who know about my Grandmother." She looked down at the black rocks jutting out of the water; still she felt his eyes on her. "She's very rich, very and after my mother married my father she disowned her, thus disclaiming me." Thinking back she swallowed hard. "She did after my father left us. She took my mother back but only spoke to me to say how much of a disappointment I was. Even as she helped you she'd say I was just like Dad and a bum. I was seven then and I heard it all the way up. My mom couldn't say anything in my defense or grandmother would have put us out, mom was not useless but there was just no work in town she didn't want to leave Mariner bay, it was where she grew up. So we stayed and whenever we saw her Grandmother would say something..." She said resting her hands on her knees. "If it was not for becoming a ranger...." She felt the hand on her arm. Looking up she found an understanding look in his mesmerizing silvery

Eyes.

"What happened?"

"Carter, see we were on this mission and I had to get this Crystal from Grandmother. She almost didn't hand it over, and he... He talked to her and convinced me to not give up. When we lost it..." tears filled her eyes and then she smiled. "We did get it back and for the first time there was both respect and pride in her eyes when she looked at more." She smiled remembered. "We've been better since then but I don't know sometimes I can still hear what she always said and it hurts." Again they sat in silence, both uncertain what to say or do.

"That, at least I haven't had to deal with, the whole situation has not let there be time for any of that." He said a rye smile crossing his lips.

***

"You ok man?" Joel asked Chad who was sitting on the floor in a corner of their quarters. The blue ranger had been too quiet lately and his friend was really starting to worry. Chad was like that from time to time but usually he gave them all words of wisdom. Now...

"Yes, I've just been thinking that maybe we're not meant to beat the queen." Ha said.

"What? Man that's crazy. After all we've given up and lost we have to be."

"Then what was the point to what Dana's going through? She's good, she never hurt anyone..." The blue ranger exploded.

"I don't know man." Joel said his friends lack of optimism shaking him to the core. Chad was the one to always believe... If he was like this... "Maybe it's so that we could learn about this power, so we could have a chance to find and to destroy Bansheera." Joel said thoughtfully. Chad looked deep in thought but said no more as he closed his eyes.

**

Cursing Dana rubbed the top of her head. Why was it they always put shelves at her head level? Were they trying to make things difficult for blind people?

It struck her that the star-explorer was not built for the blind. Anything ranger oriented was. That was why she would never be one again. That would be so hard. She was having enough trouble walking without injuring herself. The urge to hurl her cane across the ground was intense; instead she took a deep breath and began again. She could do this would do this...

***

Carter found he couldn't just sit and wait so found himself wondering the ship. He entered the bridge to find Andros seated in the captain's chair looking up he didn't seem surprised to see him there.

"It's hard to wait." The astro ranger said nodding to another chair to his left.

"Yeah, knowing what hangs in the balance and that your team is coming apartment at the seems." He murmured.

"I just keep thinking that if I'd just done something different, if I'd asked Dana to five Ryan the tour, that she'd still be alright and that we'd all be alright." Carter sighed glad to have someone who'd understand. The mission the astro team had had one of the hardest missions in the history of the rangers, they'd done it.

"Thinking like that can just get you and the others hurt. Do you know that my sister was kidnapped when we were little, for years I felt it was my fault? Because of that I tried to keep my search for her a secret from the others." Andros's eyes went slightly distant. "Because of that Carlos nearly died. It took that and Ashley to teach me just how a team works." Andros smiled slightly at the name of his wife. "The situations seem different but their not. You have all just been knocked for a loop, you found out just how vulnerable you are, and it scares you. All of you. The thing is you have to get past that, to take the risks, to remember that things do happen for a reason and that you were the one to show Ryan around for a reason."

"I don't know, seeing Dana's frustration and pain over the last few was just makes it hard to believe in fate or anything else."

"Funny you say that. I used to believe only that being alone 1 could do anything."

"And now?"

"I told you, the strength of the team is key."

Carter sat thinking about that.

***

Dana let out a whoop of victory, she'd done it, she knew every inch of the room and the last three times around she'd not even bumped anything but what she was looking for. Just then the door and she wondered who it was.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Ashley said and Dana was too happy about her new accomplishment to be annoyed at the intrusion.

"It's ok. What's up?" The pink ranger asked.

"I was doing some reading about Fatos and I can't tell you what's coming but I have an idea of how to prepare you." Ashley said and Dana frowned.

"You think you can? But I'm useless." She couldn't even tell the flipping time.

Ashley saw the frustration cross her face. Made her way to stand a little closer.

"I know it's hard to believe, Dana but you have another sense you haven't even tapped." The one time yellow ranger said softly then added. "Put your right hand out in front of you." Confused Dana did and was surprised to feel a slight brush of something against her palm. Closing her fingers she found the spinning ball UN attached to anything.

"Woe, how'd you do that?" Dana beard herself ask. Ashley just laughed and proceeded to explain about the development of her own Telekinesis.

"You really think it will help?"

"Yeah, you never know when you'll have your hands full and still need to throw things."

"Your right." Dana smiled and asked. "Think you can teach me?"

"On one condition, let's go grab some dinner first."

"You're on." Dana laughed realizing that she was actually a little hungry. 

TBC


	7. Colors of the night

Chapter 11. Colors of the night

"That's it. You've got it, now pay attention to where it is." Ashley said and Dana could hear the voice in her mind. Dana blocked out the voice then and using the energy field she'd learned was about her, felt the telekinesis ball bump against it. Putting out her hand she caught it.

"There you go." A new voice said and Dana frowned. Who was that? She didn't know that one. "Now try this." And she just in time to fall into the field before she felt something smack into it. She shot up a hand before her and found the pillow. "Well Ash, we must have taught you well. She's on the ball."

"Dana meet the joker, or better known as the silver Astro ranger Zhane." Ashley laughed and Dana was a little surprised to receive a huge hug. It struck her that all of the past rangers were very touchy touchy.  Well, all she'd met.  Ashley was always resting a hand on her shoulder when things got hard to deal with, now this hug and even Andros seemed to do a lot of touching.  When ever he was around when she did something right he would clap her on the shoulder in a buddy way that was becoming like a second nature.  Dana figured that was a good thing since she could no longer see their faces and she had to now rely on both textile and auditory cues.  

"It's good to meet the new blood." He said and Dana realized then just who he was, Zhane Sourk of KO-35, and the former Silver astro ranger. She had no chance to be tongue tied as he draped an arm around her shoulder and was leading her from the room.

"My wife wants to meat you." He said and she didn't have a chance to grab her cane. Luckily Ashley slid it into her hand obviously his other arm was around his sister-in-law's shoulders as well.  "Nuvia where is my wife?" Zhane asked the ship's on-board computer.

"Karone is on the Simudeck." Happy sounding voice replied.

"Thank you." With that he led them to the lift.

*** 

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Joel asked him as the other ranger just managed to miss a blow from a Batling.

"I'll make you eat those words." Ryan said and he used his strength and a sliver of rage to take out that foot soldier. Then he ran at the green ranger. Joel was ready and dove out of the way just in time as Ryan landed a corkscrew kick in the spot where he'd just been.

They'd been sparring for over 3 hours so Joel was used to it. It was not only a good way for them to work through their feelings about what happened back home. For the last day and a half. It seemed to at least help them train.

Carter was busy not far away taking on a simulated Vypra. The Chimera was almost as good a fighter as the real demon. Still he was pulverizing her just the way he was going to the next time he saw the witch. The little sorceress was going down and hard. She'd pay for what she did to Dana. The red ranger dealt the specter a flying kick that sent her flying and jumped at the sound of a voice in his head.

"If you fight with so much anger you'll do a Luke Skywalker thing." Glancing around he spotted the blond haired woman standing off to one side. Suddenly she walked forward and the image of Vypra vanished.

"Who are you?" He asked and she smiled and extended a hand.

"My name is Karone Sourk I'm... I'm also the one time pink galaxy ranger." She said even as he shook her hand.

Before he could blink they were no longer in the invented Mariner Bay Park. He found they stood on the ship of a shadowy looking ship. The control panels were off to the right a huge view screen stood to the left.

"Where are we?"

"Simudeck 2, it's programmed to look like the place where I grew up." That bit of information mace Carter frown. It looked like the...

Carter's eyes flew to her face.

"Your..."

"Once, a very long time ago." She agreed with a little nod. Suddenly she changed. Her hair went from gold to an angry crimson, her clothes were all black leather and a nasty looking blade hung from her hip. Then in a flash Karone looked like herself again. "After I was myself again, when my brother destroyed Zordon and things were righted, I had to deal with what I did; true I couldn't control a great deal of it. She looked right into his eyes as if trying to convey a silent message. Andros and my friends all said it was not my doing but still there's the rage at being helpless to change it. It's not the same but when I took Kendrix's place after she was killed I was driven by the need to make up for what I couldn't control in my own life."

"Sounds like you and Andros had allot in common." Carter said and she nodded, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"The thing about the powers that you have to understand is that each power chooses it's people by their personalities. Green rangers are self confident but they have more sensitivity then most people.

"Well, Joel's a little nuts sometimes." Carder nodded.

"Pink rangers are nurturing, caring and are always willing to try and help."

Thinking of Dana Carter silently nodded; she always possessed a quiet courage. "Blue are insightful and honest." That was Chad. His friend was honest to a fault and was always thinking.

"Yellow rangers are crazy and yet outgoing."

"That's Kelsey." Carter said shaking his head at some of the memories of her foolish actions.

"Then there's the sixth. As they come in last they are usually loners and tend to keep to themselves, when it comes to fighting they can do foolish things but they always come through in the end."

Carter nodded, that was Ryan through and through. Well, at least he thought so from what he'd seen.  

"The red ranger is always hardest headed, their born leaders but the minute something goes wrong they immediately think it's their fault." Karone saw him look away at this last and nodded as if to herself. "They are fiercely loyal though and will do anything to achieve their goal, even risk their own lives." She finished and then she went on quietly. "The power chose you, not captain Mitchell. If it had been him your spirit could have rejected them. When you were a child what color did you like best?"

"Red."

"And Chad blue, Kelsey yellow. The powers are a part of you, so although you will not actually have your morphers, weapons or protective suits you will their essence." She said and Carter felt as if for the first time he truly understood. He was meant to be a ranger, the leader of a team. Many things came clear, things he'd done, that the others had done, they all made sense. Slowly he was starting to feel like they didn't just stand a slim chance, he knew deep down inside they could do this. The knowledge came from the same spot that told him how to handle fires.

"Nuvia initialize program 5115alpha."Karone called to the computer. "You just have to remember that when things look the darkest things could always be worse." The ship was gone and was replaced was an evil looking stronghold.

"What's this?"

"You've heard of Queen Rita and Lord Zed?" At his nod she added. "This was there palace on the moon.

"Man..." He looked around and saw the ghoulish looking being standing a few feet away.

"Foolish ranger." He sneered and Carter hopped backwards as a sword was swung in his general direction."

"He went from good," Suddenly the image was of a young man with sandy blond hair and a little smile. "To bad." He was again the monster. "To good. The power can do that." Then the scene changed again and before them was what he knew was a cryo stasis chamber. Inside was a young man with white blond hair.

"Internal injuries, head trauma and so much that he should have died."

"But I didn't." Carter turned to see a threesome standing nearby. It was the first time he'd truly seen Dana in days. She was not around much lately. She was always off, he'd not felt right asking where she was but now he could see she looked different. She wore an outfit much like the one the yellow Astro ranger wore; the only difference was her top was pink. She was also standing a little more at ease but straighter. He thought she'd never looked more confident or so beautiful. A ball of joy welled up. He didn't know what she'd been doing but she looked so much better. The man's words brought him back to the present.

"Some times we think things are worse then they truly are." The man in silver smiled and took a deep breath. As Dana began forward the ground began to shake.

"Woe!" She yelped nearly falling. Carter was there though catching her and holding her tight he looked at Karone.

"Andros what's going on?" Zhane was asking with his communicator.

"We ran into an asteroid field. Everyone just hold tight." The red Astro ranger called.

"We're holding." His sister called sarcastically.

"The baby alright?"

"Yes but I'm getting queasy."

"Ok, we'll get situated as soon as possible." He called and she smiled even as Zhane had to catch her, the ship lurching again.

"You ok?" Carter asked Dana who was still in his arms.

"I'm fine, you?" Her lips were a bare breath away and he couldn't help himself, the impulse took over and he kissed her.

Dana didn't know what to do, the feel of Carter's lips on hers was so unexpected that she was not braced for it, her knees threatened to buckle. Dana's belly began to flutter, her head to go light and her hands to slide up about his neck. Then she was kissing him back, the feelings she'd felt for him in the past welling up from deep inside.

"I think," Zhane began as he now stood beside his wife and sister-in-law. "They may have one more leg up on this trip then they know."

"I'd say." Ashley grinned as well.

"Dana I..." He began but she cut him off with another kiss this one full of passion.

"Yes they'll be just fine." [

***  

After dinner Carter called for a meeting of rangers. Earlier he had had Andros run a program that turned Simudeck 1 into Rescue ops. Now the group all sat around a large table in the back of the room.

"Alright as we are not to really know anything about Fetos before our arrival I have been doing some thinking and I think there are three things we need to do before we even leave this ship."

The others waited in silence, Dana sat holding her cane on her lap toying with the wholes on either side from which the elastic rope that held it together protruded. She'd not really thought she should be there, she wasn't a ranger now, the thing was Carter had said since she was coming it was important she be in sink with the group. She was more afraid of being a liability. After all she could feel things but she still couldn't fight. If they were attacked by monsters she'd be completely useless.

"First," As Kelsey glanced around at the others she wondered if they'd survive to stop the demons. True they had been chosen but if they weren't strong enough, not smart enough.

"We need to," Chad was listening to Carter beginning his speech but his mind was still so jumbled, he'd never expected any of this and now all he wanted to do was run and hide. True he'd felt that way when he'd first been asked to go to the Aquabase but he'd not. Now though he was kind of scared. If they could do this to Dana then.

"form fighting teams, this will make sure that everyone is covered at all times, this will also help guard against anyone getting lost."

"So have you pared us off?" Joel asked his leader his dark eyes unreadable. Although he'd not been as vocal about his feelings he was just as upset about the whole situation, if they failed. He thought of the demons, of Angela and what would happen to her and to all the people who might die. They had to do this.

"Yes, Joel you and Chad will go together, Ryan you and Kelsey and Dana and I." Carter said and looked to Kelsey and Ryan for any objections.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Dana asked, he'd not expected her to speak up. She'd been very quiet all day.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, the way I see it is I'm learning how to sense things but I'm not much of a fighter, I'd be a danger to anyone paired up with me."

"Well alright lets take a vote. Who thinks Dana should be alone?" Kelsey said and no one made a sound or a single move to disagree.

"There you have it."

"I."

"Alright," Carter didn't listen to anymore of her objections as he continued. "Second we will have to have someone on watch at night, we can take shifts and so I think we should order them now." He said and they all volunteered, and Dana too, this she could do, thanks to the telekinesis training Ashley had been giving her.

"Alright, Kelse your on first, Dana you can have the second shift."

"How can you Keep watch?" Joel knew it was wrong to ask but he didn't know.

"I've been learning to do something's, sense things." She said picking up her cane and handing it to the person to her left she said. "Try and throw it at me." Ryan just stared at her. "go on, You won't be able to really hurt me." she said and at a nod from his leader Ryan rose, moved back a few paces and tossed the folded metal walking stick at his sister.

Dana was very ready, she felt the bump and reaching out a hand she caught it.

Ryan just stared at his little sister, she'd caught it and it wasn't even within a foot of her.

"Well," Kelsey grinned for the first time in what felt like a very long time. "I think that settles that."

"Yes, and Chad you can have the next watch." Carter went on adding that he'd take the fourth. They finished the guard roster, then they each took jobs,

Dana and Carter had cooking duty, Chad and Joel had the responsibility of gathering wood and setting up camp while Ryan and Kelsey had scouting detail.

"Well I have to admit for the first time I think that being organized might help." Kelsey commented and Joel nodded in agreement.

"The third thing is we all have to relax, we've been training since boarding the ship and once we land there won't be time for personal space or reflection. After giving a command the base turned into a Carnival.

"What the."

"Well, most people find carnival's fun." Kelsey grinned and Joel nodded.

"Well then," Chad looked around at his friends, "shall we go?"

Dana didn't have a chance to object as her arm was grabbed and she felt herself being tugged along. The Group walked around together, RIDING on ride after ride and Kelsey tried her hand at a ring toss game. Dana couldn't win anything so didn't even bothering to aim.

Seeing this Chad and JOEL tried to win both girls stuffed animals they managed with out a thought.

"Carter is something wrong?" Dana asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Carter said quietly. "Listen can we talk about that kiss?" the question seemed simple enough but she knew what he wanted to know.

"Alright, can we find a place to sit down?" She asked.

Once they were seated on a bench Dana felt nerves jangling, what was he going to say? Would he say it was a mistake? Is that why he said her name after that first kiss? Of course it was, they were just friends, why would he be interested in her? Especially now? For goodness sake she wasn't even really whole.

"Listen, I."

"Carter you don't have to say it, I understand, it never should have." She broke in and was stopped herself by a finger pressing against her lips.

"Dana, I wanted to say that I know the timing is bad, that I wish it could be under better circumstances but I've had feelings for you for a long time now. I never said anything because I was afraid but, when I thought you'd die after the attack I knew that I couldn't let it unsaid."

Sitting there she could hear the sincerity in his voice, he'd had feelings for her? He still did?

"I know it's a lot to ask especially with your life in such an upheaval but I was wondering if you might like to go out with me, you know like on a date?" Carter asked and she felt tears sting the back of her eyes, she'd not be good for him, she'd just put him at risk.

"Carter I don't know if it's such a good idea, I'm not like before, I'd be a hazard to you and..."

"Bull, the next time you say that I'm going to put you on duty with Joel." He said and she blinked. It was funny to do that even though she still couldn't see. "Blind or sighted, short or tall, Dana your still you, that's who I want to date." He said quietly.

"If your sure." She spoke with a shrug.

"Positive." He smiled and added. "I just want you to think of this as our first date, that is if you'd like to go out with." She was the one to rest a hand on his lips.

"I would love to."

"Alright then," Carter rose bringing her with him. "Just take my arm and we're off." He instructed.

"Sounds good to me." Dana said and Carter led her through the crowd. They rode on rides and talked about things like their childhoods, their friends, and things they'd never thought to talk about. It was amazing just how much they had in common. Dana felt her heart tugging as he told her about his time growing up. She'd never realized just how much he'd been through before ever becoming a ranger.

*****

"Hey where'd Carter and Dana go?" Kelsey asked upon returning from the restroom.

"On a date." Chad informed her and Kelsey grinned.

"It's about time." The yellow ranger said and Ryan noticed just how pretty her eyes were whenever they lit up.

"Come on lets go on the coaster." She said but Chad shook his head.

"Sorry Kelse, you know I don't do those things." He told her making his friend sigh.

"Joel?"

"Not me, I only go in the air in a closed in space." They went into

"Come on, someone has to ride with me, you have3 to have two riders." She said and glanced at Ryan who looked as dower as ever.

"Fine." He said and grinning she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the line.

*****

Ryan watched the girl beside him as they began their climb up the coaster. She looked as if she were working really hard at being carefree. He understood that feeling, he'd been trying that since Carter said they should try and relax. She was such a good friend to everyone. He idly wondered if he'd have come through the last weeks with out her silent understanding.

Ryan never mentioned it was his first ride on a roller coaster, but as the car plummeted down the hill he felt his gut drop. Glancing over at his companion once again he couldn't believe she was laughing and tossing her hands over her head. It made him grin, she really was something.

*****

They entered the laugh in the dark and as they entered the maze of mirrors Kelsey found herself alone.

"Alright Ryan where are you!" She called and when there was no answer she headed through the mirrors. When she found the exit there he was. Coming out of the building the couple decided to go on the Farris wheel.

"Hey Ryan Look!" the yellow ranger tugged on his arm as she spotted the couple two cars below them.

***** 

"Woe." Dana said at the shaking of the car and involuntarily grabbed Carter's arm when they stopped suddenly at the top. When a man yelled up that they were having trouble with the ride Dana's face went white. Carter wriggled his arm free and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling it will only take a second or two for them to fix it." Carter's voice was soft in Dana's ear. The feeling of his breath just

There sent shivers over her skin and she snuggled a little closer relishing the feeling.

*****

"Looks like they finally got things together." Kelsey commented from where they'd been watching the scene unfold. The ride started again and Ryan wondered just how much more there was to this daredevil. So far he'd seen the wild side, the caring side and the wistful romantic.

"Hey guys!" they turned after climbing from the car to find Carter waving at them. He was leading Dana who was actually smiling.

"Hey you two look happy." Ryan said looking at Carter with a slight warning look. The other man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, we've had worse days." Dana grinned.

"That's good to hear." Kelsey grinned in return. Others walking towards them.

"Hey guys how about we grab a bite?" Joel asked.

"You got it."

Kelsey and Dana talked at a table while the men went to get the food. All of the men came back together. The young people talked and ate together. Carter's eyes assessing Dana the entire time.

"You know it's probably getting late." Dana said and Carter added that they were going to need their rest.

Ryan glanced at Kelsey and made up his mind. He had a feeling they'd need this little time for themselves and she seemed to understand saying that they were going to stick around for a little while. After throwing away the trash Ryan led Kelsey to a ball toss game and easily one her a prize. Ryan told her to choose and she picked a little dog, when he told the man to give her the larger dog which was the same she laughed.

"You know your sweet." she smiled at him as they walked away.

"Shush." he fained scandal. Kelsey just laughed.

"We're going to cut out, you know, better rest up." Joel said looking at the two of his team mates, they looked very at ease. It wasn't the first time he'd noted how the pair seemed that way more and more lately.

"Yeah, it makes sense," Kelsey said and her eyes lowered.

"We'll hang a little then head off too." Ryan said and Kelsey glanced up to find the young man not watching her. Still she wondered what had prompted him to do that. He wasn't exactly the relaxing type.

"Right, catch you in the morning." Joel said and the blue and Green rangers were off.

"I thought you'd want to get some sleep." Kelsey said once they were once more alone.

"You know, with all that's going to happen we can use all the fun we can get." He said and with that he was pulling her along once more.

TBC

***  


	8. and it begins

Chapter8 and it begins 

The rangers spent the next day getting ready to land on Fetos. They all double checked the things on their lists. Then they went to be sure they'd gathered all of their stuff.

It was in their quarters that Carter located Ryan. The Titanium ranger was going through the closet.

"I wanted to talk to you." He began and Ryan didn't look up just continued his task. "I know you're the newest member of the team but if anything should happen to me I want you to take over." Ryan paused in his task to turn back and look at the red ranger.

"You want me to be your second? I thought that would be Chad's job."

"Well, I think that he Kelsey and Joel will need all of the support they can get and you're as strong if not stronger than all of us." Carter trailed off not knowing what else to say. He just had to make his new friend understand that he trusted him.

"I see." Ryan seemed to maul that one over. "And Dana?"

"This trip from all accounts will be really rough and she'll."

"She needs you." The words were spoken so softly that Carter wasn't even sure he'd heard them. Ryan didn't seem to notice though, going on. "You have been her support for a long time, maybe not directly but you've been there. You're good for her. You keep her grounded." Ryan then added thoughtfully. "From what I see you love her very much; so," don't hurt her by getting yourself killed." With that Ryan went back to his work leaving Carter to think that one over.

Carter sat there a long moment knowing that he'd been given Ryan's approval and that it didn't come easy. Just as Trust came hard to both men. The fact of what they'd just said meant more than it seemed at first glance. After a minute more Carter got to his feet and headed for the bridge to check on their progress.

*****

Dana was all packed and raring to go. Her hair flying loose about her shoulders as she went through yet another training exercise with Ashley, Karone and Zhane. They'd showed up at her room saying that they were going to do some exercises so her powers would be more homed. They did too; she was exhausted, but ready.

"Ok, I think you're about as ready as you can be." The silver ranger told his student.

"Do you really think so?" the pink clad young girl asked.

"Yes, you're as ready as anyone can be upon landing on a new planet." Karone said and Ashley put in.

"You're more ready than we were."

"Yep, now just remember what we told you, you're the heart of the team and so you have to be strong, no matter what happens. They'll need you, and you'll draw strength from them."

"I'll try." Dana said and hugged each of her new friends in turn.

*****

Chad looked up from where he was rechecking his pack to see Carter coming onto the bridge. The red ranger looked both anxious and in control. But then Chad had rarely ever seen his friend out of control. It was somehow good to know he was so unshakable. At least one of them was. He then saw Kelsey coming. She looked better than she'd been looking her dark hair pulled into a high pony tale, her jumper looking a neat as that of the yellow astro ranger. It was good, that they had all opted to wear the space clothes. It would make things easier, for one they'd be warmer and less inclined to pack too much junk.

Chad glanced to Joel who looked better too, his eyes were solemn but that spark that made him the joker of the group had somewhat reemerged. It was god humor was a key staple to diving into the unknown. The blue ranger had learned that a short time after becoming a ranger.

Carter glanced around at his team and noted that Dana and Ryan were still absent. He wondered if they'd arrive together but when the pink ranger came walking onto the bridge her cane tapping rhythmically with each step he knew she'd been training again. There was a confident look on her face as she went to stand near Kelsey. He almost smiled. She'd been through a lot but was bouncing back like the woman he new her to be.

"We're almost in ranger." Andros called as Ryan joined them, pack in place.

"Alright, everyone have everything? Once we land there's no going back." Carter said looking over his team. They looked nervous, he thought, nervous and excited. Good, this would be a real challenge.

"I think so." Chad said looking first toe Kelsey and then to Joel who both nodded. Dana rummaged in her pack to make sure she had her medicine and things.

"I'm good." She said at last and Ryan gave his answer in a single nod.

"I'm good too." Kelsey said feeling silly.

"Ok Then we're all ready?" Carter looked to Ryan who simply nodded. Then with out another word he took Dana's hand and then they were being teleported from the deck of the ship.

***  

The six flashes of white light materialized into the six young people, each trying to adjust to teleporting. It was really only their first times so it still made them a little queasy.

"Man look at this place." Joel said in awe of their own surroundings. Their was a beach as far as the eye could see. The sky was an azure so soft it made his eyes water.  The water to the right looked so clear that Joel wondered if anyone had ever dared to drink of it.

To Joel's left Chad was taking in the area as well. It seemed very serine but as a ranger they'd all learned that taking things at face value could be deadly. Glancing over at his friends he saw that Kelsey and Ryan were looking around already taking their duty of scouting around to heart. The pair looked very much at home, even in this new setting. It occurred to the boy in blue that they were very much alike. Both had not had simple childhoods and they loved adventures. Not loved it, Chad mused, thrived on it. He wondered if he'd ever find anyone so suited to him.

"Everyone alright?" Carter asked his team. The answers were in the affirmative and Dana felt his hand still clutching hers. It felt somehow right, the support and knowledge that they weren't alone. That in mind Dana focused her other senses on her surroundings. The air felt light and there was only the faint sea smell of salty air and sun. The breeze was warm but not hot yet pleasant. The ground beneath her feet felt odd, solid but as she bent slightly to touch the earth she found it was as she'd thought sand. So they were on a beach. She heard the others shifting around and turned her face up to Carter.

"Well?"

"We should probably get started; we don't know how much daylight we'll have. Time here could be different." The red clad young man said released Dana's hand and crossed to her brother. "What do you think?"

"Well, from what we can tell we should probably follow the water' line it's a good bet that it will lead us to the rocks in the data files." The silver clad young man said with a nod from his yellow clad comrade.

"Alright why don't you two get a start, we'll be right behind you." Carter said and Ryan cast his sister a look. She was using her Cane to poke at the ground, checking out the area he supposed. It was good to see she was up for the challenge. It was good to see her so ready to do this they'd have to be ready for anything.

From where their leader stood he glanced around again and found Chad doing his own surveying. Carter was glad to see that his friend was doing better, he'd been a little worried about him. Joel was doing better than the other day. He even seemed ready to go. 

"Well?" The green ranger asked ad Carter took a deep breath.

"Alright lets go." The three remaining rangers didn't say a word just moved to follow their leader.

Dana didn't say anything as they headed out focusing all of her energy on her surroundings. This would be a real adventure, she thought and wondered what

Ryan and Kelsey would find ahead. Even if she was a liability this WD be fun. And if it gave them the ability to beat the queen all the better.

***  

They'd been going for about an hour when Carter fell into step with Chad.

"What do you make of this place?"

"It's too quiet. I know it's not earth but I just have this feeling that there's a lot more to this whole place than what we're seeing." The blue clad young man told him and his leader nodded.

"I figured as much. It's too picturesque."

"Naw man you two are just looking for trouble." Joel said shaking his head.

"Joel don't laugh it could be you that finds the trouble. Dana called back to him from where she walked just ahead of him.

"Smart thinking." Chad laughed and moved to walk with Joel. The two joked.

Carter just watched his friends as they went. They seemed as if they were no more than on a nature hike. At least Chad did. Dana was busy using what ever skills Ashley had taught her to move with ease over the now slightly rocky ground. In the distance Carter could see Ryan and his yellow clad partner mounting a group of boulders. They moved as one, it was almost as if they'd always worked together. Carter was glad that they could get along, if their was friction between any of them this would be over 1, 2, 3. Not for the first time Carter glanced skyward. It seemed that the night was coming on. It didn't drop like in some old movie but was slowly changing the marine sky to a soft green/gold. They'd have to find a place to make camp for the night. He surveyed the area and noted a patch of flat stone with little sand; it was near a little outcropping of trees. It would make a good camping spot.

***

Kelsey and Ryan had been going for a while and hadn't done that much talking. For some reason it really wasn't needed. That was just one of the little things about their friendship that felt good. Then there was the knowing, knowing what was needed before it was needed, or how they just understood each other, at times better than they did themselves. That was why they stopped as one at the foot of the weather worn boulders.

"What do you think?" Kelsey asked not looking at him.

"Well, I think we should try and see just how steep they really are. Then if their too bad we can look for a way around them." The silver clad boy said.

"Cool." With that they began to mount the stones.

***

Carter let out a low whistle then two high and waited. Within seconds Ryan's head swiveled in his direction. Carter pointed to his pack and then the spot and his friend gave him a nod of understanding.

Unaware of the exchange, Joel stopped to have a sip of water from his cantina.

"Man, the only bad thing about this place is the heat." The young man commented adjusting his cowboy had so better shade his eyes from the sun.

"Well, lets hope that it stays warm tonight. For all we know the temperature could go below zero at night."

"Yeah right." Joel replied wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hey guys we're going to make camp for the night." Carter said joining the other men.

"Yeah, looks like it's getting dark." Chad studying the ever darkening sky. In truth he'd been wondering when his friends would notice, leave it t Mr. Perfect to pick up on it, Chad thought.

"Hey, where's Dana?" The red clad leader asked frowning at his friends having only then noticed she was not there.

"I don't know, she was just here." Joel said frowning himself as he too scanned the area.

"Hey guys where Dana is?" Kelsey called joining the others.

"I don't um she was just here." Chad told her even as Carter was scanning the ground for her footprints.

"Dana!" Kelsey shouted and soon they were joined by a confused and very concerned Ryan.

"I don't understand it's like she just disappeared." Joel said even as they fanned out to find the missing member of their group.

"Dana! Dana where are you?!" Ryan shouted fear filling him as he and Carter neared the small grove of trees.

"Dana please answer us if you can." Carter's breath wedged in his throat at what he saw. "No!" 

TBC


	9. surprises

Chapter 9 Surprises

The faint slithering sound was accompanied by an ominous hissing and Dana knew she had to hold very still.  It almost sounded like some sort of snake. She'd not had that much experience with the reptiles except at the zoo when she was little but still she had this image of a red glowing thing a few feet ahead of her. It was not very large, about a foot long but as fat as a submarine sandwich and probably as deadly as any rattler.  From the outline she had in her mind's eye she knew that it was moving slowly in her direction.  She knew she couldn't yell if she couldn't hear the others how could they hear her?  Besides the sound might send the beast into an early attack.  Instead she shifted her grip on her cane and prepared to take it out.

***

Ryan could barely breathe as he watched the scene unfolding; Dana was standing mere feet from the snake, as if there was nothing wrong at all.  He knew if she even breathed it could attack her.

Carter weighed there options, they could wait and watch as it struck her or they could do something that might force the same end.  He wished for all he was worth that he had his blaster; he'd fry that viper in less time than it would take to blink.

What happened next shocked all of the watching young people.  A near by rock suddenly rocketed off the ground and came crashing down on the snake's head, crushing its skull. 

***  

Suddenly, there was a flurry of motion as the group hurried forward Ryan grabbing his sister, Carter and Kelsey checking to be sure the viper was dead.

"What were you doing wondering off like that?"  Ryan demanded after checking to be sure his sister was unharmed.

"Ryan I'm not a child, I'm fine.  I killed it remember."  She said and found herself crushed in another pair of arms.

"Never do that to me again."  Carter said fiercely and she didn't have time to agree as he kissed her just as violently.

"Ok, well what I'd like to know is how she killed it."  Joel spoke up after a few minutes and Dana found even when the kiss ended she was not completely released, Carter keeping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah how'd you do that?"  Kelsey asked.

"I don't know but can we please move on a little, I'd rather not hang around just incase that thing had family."  She told them.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea.  Ryan think you two can find somewhere to camp?"

"Not a problem, we spotted a nice flat area from the rocks."  Ryan said and with little discussion they headed off towards the area the scouts had found.

"You're sure you're alright?"  Carter asked as she let him guide her along.  She had a feeling he need to do it.

"Yes, a little shaky but I killed the thing before it could hurt me."  She said and he nodded.  Then forgetting she couldn't see the gesture he agreed aloud.

"You really shouldn't have wondered off like that."

"I didn't wonder off.  I just moved off to um…" she blushed and he felt pity well up.  It would be horrible not to be able to answer nature's call on your own.  He'd so totally hate that.  But then as he thought about how she'd destroyed the threat the pity changed to admiration.  It had taken a lot of guts to not panic and do…

"Hey Dane," Chad asked moving to walk beside his friends.

"Hmm?"  She asked turning her head in his direction.

"How'd you know where to bring that rock down?"   He asked and she wanted to smile at the puzzlement in her friend's voice.  If she'd not been the one to do it she might feel the same way.

"Well remember how I was able to block my cane from hitting me?"  She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I kind of use the same energy field around me to detect it then I guess m y mind changed it into the image the disturbance most felt like."  She tried to explain.

"So it was like an info red vision thing?"  Joel asked having also been listening to the conversation.

"I guess so but the thing kind of looked more like a cartoon image."

"Well you still knew where to bring that rock down so it's a good thing however it happened."  Chad put in wisely.

"Yeah well let's just hope it doesn't have to happen again."  Ryan put in and they all laughed in agreement.

As they reached the area where they'd set up camp, Carter set Ryan and Kelsey to check the vicinity for any other living creatures so they'd not have another fun experience.

"Hey Kel…"  Dana began when her friend rejoined them.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Dana then didn't have to explain.  Kelsey willingly went with her friend.

Then Dana and Carter started dinner while Joel and Chad set up the tent and the others gathered the fallen wood for a fire.

"You know it's been years since I've gone camping."  Kelsey said and Dana nodded.

"Dad used to take me camping but with the demons and stuff there really hasn't been much time."  Dana admitted trying to fill the camping coffee pot with water.  She misjudged and spilled some over the top.  Then she muttered to herself and attempted to pour some back in the power jug.  It was the kind that when in its case it was virtually weightless.  She missed and just got herself all wet.

"Need some help?"  Carter asked but she shook her head.

"I need to learn to do things myself."  She said knowing she sounded a little rattled but after her experience of earlier she was still a little out of sorts.

"Alright just let me know if you need a hand."  He said and moved off to finish opening the dehydrated beef stew.  She nodded and went back to her task of preparing the water.  Once she'd gotten it on the mini camp stove she then let Carter know so he could add the stew. Well, they were off to a wonderful start. 

***

Dinner was uneventful.  The six ate the dehydrated beef stew and drank coffee.  Then as the five sighted rangers watched the sky darken and it's blue green change to a deeper emerald.   Kelsey got to her feet when the transformation was complete and headed for the perimeter of the camp.  

"I've got first watch."  The yellow clad young woman then left them to take her place as the camp's sentinel.

The other four sat in a companionable silence and Joel wondered what Ms. F. was doing.  It had been only three days since they'd left earth but it seemed like forever since he'd felt the warmth of her lips on his.  Well, it was not something he'd really ever expected to feel she'd made it clear time and time again she wasn't interested.  Not that he'd ever let that stop him from pursuing her.  She was just so pretty and sweet and he loved how she could be so riveted to her work.  He felt like that when he was in the cockpit of a chopper or any kind of plane.  He'd figured they'd make a perfect match for that very reason.  That and he could keep her off balance and she him grounded.  Now though he wondered why she'd actually done the big kiss. Was she so sure he'd not make it back?  He was a little glad that she'd want the chance anyway but it bothered the sky cowboy that his pending demise was what had spurred the kiss.  Would she go back to ignoring him when they got back, if they got back?

Glancing over at Chad he noted the young man studying the evening sky.  It was funny, Joel mused gazing at Dana who sat fiddling with the sweatshirt she'd

Dawned upon the onset of nightfall.  The temperature had dropped to around fifty five degrees.  Now though what he noted was how she didn't seem to even miss her sight.  She just sat there like she'd always been like that.  He wondered what it had to be like, to have no way to see anything, to no see the face of a loved one, to not see the sunlight on your face…  He didn't think he could handle it.  True she had trouble, like trying to find a place to relieve herself but she was still being so brave.  He'd be bitter and hate the world, and feel helpless.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed."  Chad said and got to his feet.  Ryan watched his new friend go and then looked over at Joel; the green clad young man looked lost in his thoughts.  He wondered what they were, Joel was so flashy and egotistical, and not that he didn't have a reason.  He was an excellent pilot.  It had been one of the things he'd learned in the months that he'd watched the rangers fighting the demons before his own debut.   He'd also seen his sister's dedication, Chad's peace and stability, Carter's courage and Kelsey's wild streak.  Now as he thought of the girl he wondered if she was ok.  If anything happened he knew she'd alert them but still.  ***

Listening to the crackling of the fire Carter looked over at the others, they looked tired but still ready to do this.  He hoped for the thousandth time they were.  He really didn't want to lose his friends or let down the earth.  So much was riding on this trip.  He'd been so caught up in thinking about Dana lately he'd not done much thinking of the trouble they were really in back home.  How, with only five rangers would they fight?  Even if they got this power, would it be enough?  It was one of those thoughts racing through his mind as he glanced from face to face.  Chad was looking the most alright, his dark eyes clear and although not concerned they looked somehow confident.  Joel looked deep in thought, no doubt about Ms. F.  Kelsey sat between Chad and Ryan staring at the fire her eyes lost in thought but her face alive with the light of the fire.  She looked right at home, both she and Ryan did.

 It struck Carter that they didn't even really know what it had been like for the new ranger growing up.  He was so self contained that none really even knew all that much about Ryan Mitchell.  In that he and Dana were alike, both could fight and had a strong sense of loyalty.  Ryan's had just been one darkened by trickery.  Now though Carter had the feeling that he'd give his life for their cause or for any one of them.  He hoped that wouldn't be necessary.  If they stuck to their plans they should be alright.

***

It was over an hour later when Kelsey's shift was up.  She came back and sat down beside Ryan once again.  Chad and Joel had gone to rest a few minutes earlier.

"That's my cue."  Dana got to her feet, unfolded her cane and made for where she thought the edge of camp was and found Carter come up beside her.  She wondered why he and Ryan had been so easy to pick up on.  They weren't exactly people she knew well enough to pick up on smells.  Then again most sighted people didn't go around smelling people.

"Carter shouldn't you go get some rest?"  She asked and she heard him shift beside her.

"I thought I could keep you company."  He said and she sighed.  How could she put it and not insult him.

"Carter I…'

"Ok, Dana wait," he said stopping, catching her arm, and turning her to face.  "I know you think I'm trying to keep you out of trouble, and I probably will try in the future but right now I just want to spend some tie with my girlfriend."

"Carter…"  What could she say?  He made sense, on this trip they'd have so little time and they were dating…  She'd just have to adjust to that idea.  It wasn't something she was sure about but then again when she was with Carter it felt right, safe and there was warmth about them.  Lifting her hand she reached out, touched his shirt and ran her hand up until she found Carter's face.  She tried not to gouge out his eyes as she found it.  Then she reached a hand around Carter's neck.  Then she pulled him down, letting him close the rest of the distance until their mouths met, brushed, sparks ignited and she didn't care about anything but the guy who pulled her close, the one that was drawing her into him.

It was almost ten minutes before they pulled apart.  Both were breathing heavily and feeling not a little disoriented.

"I…"  Dana began.  "Don't…  Think… I'll ever… get used… that…"  She gasped and felt Carter's forehead rest upon hers.

"I know, who would have thought?"  He asked regaining his breath first.

"Not me, although you were always pretty hott." At that she promptly blushed.  She'd not meant to say that and his laugh made her feel entirely silly. "Sorry I…"

"Oh, I see."  He smirked, not caring if she couldn't see it.  So his dream girl had thought that?  Well since he'd been crazy about her for what seemed like forever it was only right."

"Carter!"  She squeaked and he laughed and kissed her once more. This time she kept her head.

"Carter, I'm on guard duty here, we can't…"  But he was kissing her again.

***

Back at the fire Kelsey and Ryan sat in companionable silence.  Neither felt like saying much but weren't' quite ready to sleep.  Ryan glanced in the direction that the couple had taken and smiled to; at least he'd not have to worry about her.  Carter would protect his sister with his life.   He wondered if they'd be able to handle their lives after they made it home.  She'd no longer be a ranger and would have so much to do.  Carter would no doubt go back to being the perfectionist leader of the power rangers.  Then it occurred to him that if they got the power and defeated the queen they'd no longer have to be active rangers.  That got him to thinking, what would they do then?  Dana would still be adjusting and Carter would be able to get a job as a fire fighter.  Even Joel and Chad had lives.  Joel would no doubt go back to his job as a stunt pilot.  Chad would probably go back to working with fish.  Idly Ryan's thoughts shifted to the dark haired girl sitting between him and Chad.  She was pretty, smart and yet wouldn't use either, she'd go back to her sports challenges, not that it wouldn't take brains to do that but she could do so much more if she chose.

Ryan knew that he on the other hand had no real education.  He'd been luck enough to know how to read.  True the skill was not one he'd used that much but he'd managed to learn it back before the accident.  He'd have to go to school to get the other skills.  Even if he didn't go to college he'd need to be able to do more than add and subtract and do his ABC's.  That would be great a twenty year old in the first grade, he thought bitterly as he thought once again of the reason for that.  True Diabolico saved him from certain death but he'd nearly made him do some really horrible things.  Then he'd hurt his little sister.  Well, he'd not actually done it, that had been Vypra but still they were both demonic so they were really one in the same.

"Hey you ok?"  Ryan hadn't realized he was clenching his fists until he heard Kelsey's concerned voice and he came back to reality to find her watching him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."  He said and forced his body to relax, getting worked up wouldn't do anyone any good just now.

"You looked," Kelsey paused, how could she describe the dangerous look Ryan had taken on?  His eyes had gone nearly black with his fury, his jaw tightening and his shoulders straightening.  He looked as if he could kill at that moment and something about that had struck her.  Was he thinking about the demons?  He had so many reasons to want to kill them, for brainwashing him, attacking his sister and just disrupting the city.  Gees, I want to kill them for it too, she thought bitterly.  She hated to see people she cared about so displaced.  Not that Dana was doing that bad, she had lost her vision but Kelsey had the feeling what happened that afternoon was not all that would.  Not the snake thing but the way Dana had described the way she'd seen the snake made her think that she was developing some new power.  Hadn't she heard that when God closed one door he opened another?  She knew that was true.  When she'd lost her job with the diner on the interstate she'd gone rock climbing to clear her mind and had been chosen to be a ranger.  Maybe now Dana was just getting some really funky new power.  She hoped so, it would be great for Dana to be able to sort of see.

"Ok, now you're the one drifting."  Ryan said and she sighed.

"I guess I'm just more tired than I thought."  The yellow clad scout said and Ryan nodded.

"It's been a very long day."  He said knowing it had to be after three by earth time.

"Yeah, I think that waiting can be almost as tiring as a three hour hike."  She agreed.

"So you going to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I better.  You coming?"

Ryan watched after her wondering if she was ok, she'd been great today but it had been hard, the day long and tomorrow would be longer, he could feel it.  Getting up Ryan too headed for his sleeping bag.

***

The sound of hooing came to them on the night air as they made another weep of the camp.  They talked and Dana found herself feeling as if things were almost normal.  She was learning about her boyfriend and him about her.  Sure they'd been friends for a while now but there was still so much they'd not known about one another.

When it was time for Chad's shift Carter left Dana to go find his friend.  Minutes later he returned and they left their friend to go warm up by the fire.  The rest of the evening was unaccountable.  At least until around four when Joel was on the watch.

The green clad young man yawned and glanced at his watch once more.  Soon it would Ryan's shift and then he could get a little more shut eye.  He didn't mind taking turns; at least he'd not have to do this all night.  He rounded the west side of the camp when he heard the faintest rustling.  Frowning he peered into the darkness.  He couldn't see anything and moved silently in the direction of the disturbance. 

TBC


	10. Unlikelyhoods

Chapter12   Unlikelihood's

The blow connected with the back of his head and Joel found himself flying backwards.

"What the?!" The kick connected with his stomach and he cursed.  What was this?  What was happening?

***

The shout had Carter bolting up in his bedroll and looking around.  He heard the sound of a struggle and ran for it shouting to the others.  He never saw the blow coming. It sent him flying backward.

Ryan heard and was up even as the others were running o check it out.  He saw Dana getting up too and moved silently to his sister.

"What's happening?"  She asked hoping someone was still around.

 "I don't know."  He said and was moving fast, gathering up the sleeping bags.  Then he was there beside her.

"Here, curl up as tight as you can.  No matter what happens don't make a sound or move."

"But Ryan What about the…"

"Don't argue with me, just…"  But she was in place even as he dumped the bundle over her, making her look like nothing more than a bunch of blankets.

"Be careful."  She called even as he left patted her head and headed off.

***

The others were all being attacked by invisible kicks and punches.

"Some one want to tell me what's going on?"  Chad called to the others.

"I have no…"  Punch, "clue…"  Kelsey grunted with the last kick to her abdomen.

"Demons!"  Ryan called knowing exactly what it was, he had the moment he'd seen the way his friends were being assailed. He thought of what he'd learned about himself, his blood given powers and knew if things got really bad he could stop this, but he didn't want too if he didn't have to.  If the others knew that both he and Dana were druid blooded things might get awkward.  

"Correct titanium ranger!"   Called an all too familiar voice.

"I should have known!"  Carter shouted his rage of the past few weeks surging forth as he ran for the partially visible demon.  He didn't see the foot extend or the blow that connected with the back of his head.

"Carter!"

"Your earth bound!"  Chad shouted ducking another blow.

"Only in material form, he can still…"  Ryan felt the kick and went sprawling.

"Yes, but I can recruit those who've died their, you will never reach that power, they will…"

***

Listening to the scuffle and then she heard it, that voice and then she knew they were in serious trouble.  They were one ranger down, she was blind, and what could she do?  She thought of the way she'd handled the snake and had an idea.

***

The kick hit Kelsey and she went down hard and felt her ankle protesting at the jarring.

"Kel!"  Chad shouted even as Ryan threw himself at his friend. 

Just as Diobolico vanished the rangers fund that they were no longer being attacked as an on slot of rocks and brush hit their still invisible attackers.  their were grunts and shouts and then  suddenly the rocks were circling n area and then the group watched as a fire ball came down right in the center of the circle causing a huge explosion.

Ryan dove covering Kelsey just in time as the area was rocked by an explosion.  The others also stayed where they were.

"Ok, some one want to tell me what just happened?"  Kelsey asked even as Ryan moved off of her to check her ankle.

"I have no clue."  Joel said still staring at the place where their attackers had just been blown up.

"Where's Dana?"  Carter asked then remembering the sixth member of their group.

"I hid her back at the camp."  Ryan replied not looking up from his task.

"Uh, she must have decided to check it out too."  Chad commented and Ryan's head did shoot up at that.

"What?"

"Look."  Joel said even as Carter was off the ground and running towards the crumpled form laying a few feet away.

Ryan wanted to go to her but he knew Kelsey was in pain, her ankle was already swelling.

Carter checked Dana for injuries holding his breath all the while.  What had she been doing?  She should have known to stay there where it was safe.

"She did it."  Kelsey said and all eyes but Carter's went to her.  She shrugged.  "She must have done what she did earlier with the snake."

"How?  Kel they were rounded up by rocks and then…"

"She hurled a rock at the snake."  Chad nodded slowly.

"Right, and so…"

"But how did she do the fire?"  Joel asked frowning as he joined Carter by the girl in question.

"She must have gathered brush and used the fire."  Carter said not looking up from the girl's ashen face. He knew she must have drained her powers, inner and from the outer.  

Kelsey could see Ryan really wanted to go to his sister and touched hi hand that still rested on her foot.  When he looked back at her she nodded to where Dana lay and he got the message.  With a little smile he rose, then after a minute he leaned back down and lifted the yellow clad woman in his arms.  Striding over to where the others were he set her down once more.

"How is she?"

"Asleep."  Carter said and Ryan heard the relief in his friend's voice.  he understood that, when he'd seen Dana laying there all kinds of thoughts raced through his mind, she'd been found and dragged there by the demons, she'd been possessed by one of them, or even that she'd come to check it out and gotten attacked.  Now though, knowing what had happened both then and earlier the explosion made sense.  He just wondered how she'd managed to not be scene or how she'd managed to not hit any of them.  For now though they'd have to wait.

***

Carter sat there still holding her hand, he'd checked her pulse, then everything in general for any possible injuries but she was fine.  The best he could figure from her faint heartbeat the whole experience had taken everything out of her.  Glancing around he saw that the others were seated around the fire.  None seemed willing to go back to sleep, Not that he blamed them; they'd had one surprise attack and didn't need another one.  He watched as Ryun sat by Kelsey, holding her ankle in his hand as Chad helped secure the splint.  He'd known how frightened his friend had to be, after all Dana was his sister and he'd had to leave her there unprotected while Ryan himself went to help them fight.  He'd forgotten about her at the sound of the attack, now that guilt ate at him, if they'd attacked the whole camp… some boyfriend he made, couldn't even remember she was virtually defenseless.  Then that almost made him laugh, Dana defenseless?  Not the girl that single handedly took out the entire platoon of phantom warriors.  Heavens she even out did the rest of

Them at that.  Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed her knuckles.

"Rest well, angel, you earned it."  He murmured softly.

"You should rest too."  Came another voice and Carter glanced up almost guiltily to find Ryan there, he looked tired and concerned but alright, that was good, Dana would never be able to live with it if anything happened to her big brother.  The guilt would kill her; the other guilt about the accident had already nearly done that.

"I'm fine."  Carter replied gazing back down at the blonde laying there on the pile of bedding.

"You love my sister a lot."  This time Carter didn't look up just nodded at Ryan's assertion.

"Yes," Carter said and Ryan noted his eyes stayed on her face, they were soft and Ryan smiled slightly.

"She loves you two."  That had carter looking up at Ryan but he'd moved to sit on her other side.  He was watching Dana now, his silver eyes solemn.

"She…"

"Carter, it's obvious, she's crazy about you, she's always worried about you, whenever she walks into a room she looks for you and she even let you stay in the hospital the other day."

"You knew about that?"  Carter asked and Ryan nodded.

"I came by to look in on her and you two were sleeping."  Ryan confessed.

"Oh," Carter blushed.

"Yeah, and she was smiling."  Ryan said adding.  "I don't know her well but it seems she doesn't do that nearly enough."

"No," Carter said softly looking back down at the woman laying between them, she was so relaxed and yet so Dana.

"What I wanted to say is that I'm glad that you make her happy but if you ever hurt my sister I'll make you wish you were never born."  Ryan said and Carter met his silver gaze, held it, and then nodded slowly. 

That done to his satisfaction Ryan rose.

"I'm going to go look in on the others you should get some rest, there's enough room for you to lay with her, better for warmth any way."  Ryan told him and was gone.

Carter stared after him in confusion, had he just been given permission to sleep beside Dana?  Not that he'd not done it a couple of weeks ago but it sounded funny to have permission from her brother.  Never the less he lay down stretching out beside her and pulled her close as he had once before.  He smiled to himself as even in sleep Dana turned to him, wrapping her arms about him and settling her face in his soft sweatshirt. 

TBC


	11. A Day Like None Other

Chapter 11 A Day like none other

The feel of safety and warmth was the first thing Dana recognized as the haze of sleep receded.  She lifted her nose and sniffed the air.  It was probably morning; she could smell dampness, like dew.  There was also a hint of sulfur, then the familiar scent of the man whose arms she lay cradled in.

"Morning there."  Carter's deep voice said softly and she felt the little smile cross his face.  Even early in the morning the man sounded so incredible.

"Morning to you too," she said and moved so her lips could meet his.  Even with morning breath the kiss was sweet like a chocolate kiss.

"How long have you been up?"  She asked realizing that he must have been up for a while he was always an early riser.

"Hmm, have been for a little while."  He murmured brushing her lips again relishing these few minutes when it was just them.

"And you didn't wake me?  It has to be getting…" she began to push against his chest.  He just caught her hands and again kissed her.

"I think you earned some extra rest with your little feet last night."  He said readjusting her so her head lay on his chest.

"Oh I um…"  She felt so good there, like she'd been looking for the right bed and had found heaven instead.

"You saved all of us with your new power, Dana you have more than any of us could have even dreamed of and…" this time she was the one to kiss him.

The shouting had them breaking apart and both frowning.

"What the…"  Carter began and she cut him off.

"Come on we should go check it out."  And she was up and pulling him to his feet as well.

"Yeah just…"

***

"Hey, how do you feel?"  Kelsey opened her eyes at the sound of the now familiar voice.  Ryan was still there, holding her close.

"I'll live, is Dana up?"  She managed to push herself off of his lap.

"No, she's still out.  How's the ankle?"  Ryan asked and she moved it slightly.

"A little sore, I'm glad even without our morphers we still have the power in us, the healings really great."

"Yeah," Ryan didn't exactly think so, otherwise Dana wouldn't have had to have so much medical attention or reconstructive surgery to her face.

"Hey you ok?"  She asked a little worried, he'd not said much after the attack last night just tried to splint her ankle for her.

"Hmm?  Oh yea, just thinking."  He said with a little nod.

"Care to share?"  Kelsey asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess it's kind of dumb..."  He said as if wanted to say something but at the same time didn't.  She just rested a hand on his shoulder and waited.

"Come on Ry you listen to my dumb ideas."  She said when a few minutes passed with not a word from her new friend.

"I know but, I just keep thinking that if I'd just been there I should been with her, if I'd just thought to spend time with her…"  he looked into the dying embers of last nights fire wishing for all he was worth he could go back and fix this.  If he could just save Dana…

"You know," She began afraid he'd not want to hear what she'd been thinking but knowing that it was something he had to hear.  "I know it's horrible to say but I think in a way this was meant to happen."  She felt him stiffen beneath her hand even before she'd gotten the last out.

"How can you say that?"  Ryan exploded jumping up from his seat his silver eyes blazing with fury at the very thought.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything."  She muttered half to herself.  She'd thought maybe he'd be ready to hear the truth she'd come to last night but…

"Your damn right you shouldn't that's a horrible thing to…"  He growled breaking his fire stick in two and flung it away.

"She's right."  Chad spoke up then bringing Ryan's furious gaze to bore into him accusingly on him.

"Excuse me?"  He demanded in a low growl.

"I said Kel has a point, if not for the attack we'd not have this chance to defeat the queen."  Chad said knowing the other boy had been through a lot but that he needed to face this.

"And you think that it's ok for my sister to be handicapped for the rest of her life just so the damned demons can be…"  Ryan shouted at the top of his lungs his rage stronger than his worry for Dana at the moment.

"Man she's trying to sleep."  Joel broke casting a glance in the direction of his other two friends.

"And then there's you, Mr. I can't get a girl unless…"  Ryan began lowering his voice only a decibel or two.

"Ryan what's wrong?"  A soft voice called and all eyes shifted to the pair standing a few feet from them.

"Dana?"  He asked his face changing slightly at the sight of her, she looked ok.  Her blonde hair a little matted but other than that there was really no sign that she'd blown up a brigade of shadow warriors.

"Hey are you ok?"  Kelsey asked and Dana nodded.

***

"I was what's going on?"  Dana asked and she could feel Carter to her right and knew it was very true.

"Shouldn't you be using your cane?"  Ryan asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, will someone tell me why there's so much shouting over here?"  She said and took a few steps forward focusing on the camp and then on her brother's voice.

"Yeah guys, what's going on?"  Carter spoke up too looking over his team.

"Nothing."  Ryan muttered angrily and stalked off.

"Ryan wait…'  Dana started off after him but Joel was there grabbing her arm.

"Let him go, he just needs to be alone a little while."  He told her and she knew he was probably right, she'd heard most of the shouting match and could even understand it from Kelsey's point of view but she wanted to help Ryan, but how? 

For a minute there was only silence and then Dana pulled free, she knew what she had to do.  She and Ryan really did need to talk, there were things he had to know.

"I think I need to talk to him."  She said and Carter nodded to his friends.  He knew that it was time.  If this didn't happened now there might not be another chance.

"Alright we'll take care of breakfast."  Chad said and Dana smiled in his direction as she headed off after her brother.

"Kel want to open the packets?"  Carter asked the still injured girl.

"Sure."  She said sounding a little disheartened.  Carter just smiled at her knowingly.

***

Ryan felt like kicking something but there was nothing to kick. Instead he kicked at the sand and felt a little satisfied as it went flying.

"What did that sand ever do to you?"  A voice asked and he whirled to find his sister coming his way.

"Dana you shouldn't be wondering around out here alone."

"Well," she paused as if thinking.  "I'm not really alone am I your out here."

"Dane, you know what I mean."

"Look Ryan I know you blame yourself for what happened.  So does Carter but he's dealing.  The thing is he knows something you don't."

"He does?"

"Yes, Ryan I think I was looking for trouble."  She told him and Ryan frowned.

"Why?"

"Guilt," she said simply then added.  "Ry I lived when you could have died.  Then you were taken by the demons, all because Dad saved me."

Ryan knew that he'd said that to her before but to bear it from her mouth was so out of place.

"Dana, you were 4 years old what could you have done?" 

"Been the one to fall." Her words hit him like a shot to the gut.  Did she really feel that way?  Sure he'd said those very things to her once upon a time but...

"Dana, I know that's not true, you should too."  He said fervently, didn't she know that?

"Ryan, I used to have nasty dreams of watching you falling.  I know it's not right because I couldn't see you from how Dad was holding me but..."

"It was the guilt."  He said knowingly, in fact he did know. He'd been having the same kind of dreams about her attack every since it had happened.  He didn't exactly know what to do so he moved to her and put his arms around her in gesture of both comfort and understanding.

***

Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as tight as she could.  It was funny but she needed this as much as he did.  She needed to feel him there, to know that he was really alright and that he didn't blame her anymore than she blamed him for what had happened.

"What happened to me, Ryan it was my own doing, not yours or Dad's.  I made the decision to go to the park alone.  I wanted that time to myself."

"Dana, why didn't you say anything be…" the rock hit Ryan from behind and Dana was moving, slinging a wall of sand around him where he now lay so their attacker couldn't get to him.

"Ryan can you hear me?"  She called silently, waiting even as she tried to send a separate message to Carter.

"Carter!"

***

"Here."  Kelsey handed the red clad young man a packet of dehydrated eggs.

"Thank…"  The scream had him breaking off his sentence and shouting to the others.

"What's going on?"  Chad called coming back from their wood gathering mission.

"Dana is in trouble!"  Carter shouted as he was running off. The men were right behind him.  Kelsey moved to follow but Joel called back to her to wait there, that she'd be safer.

***

The sight that met Joel's eyes had him staring at what was happening.  Flying shadow things were swooping low over a sand box.  Not just a box, but one as tall as Dana and as long as a body.  He felt sick.  What had happened?

***

Carter was lifting rocks to hurl them when there was a high pitched whistling sound.  He had to resist placing his hands over his ears even as the creatures evaporated. Chad and Joel were with him as he ran to the sand box.

"Dana, Dana you can stop it now!"  He shouted and hoped she could hear through the protection she'd created.

"She'll hear you better if you speak with your mind."  A female voice called and Carter turned to look at the figure who'd come to their rescue.

"Who are you?"  Joel was asking but she wasn't listening as she closed her eyes.

***

Dana felt so dizzy and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this all going on.  She'd thought she'd fully recuperated from last night but she must not have.  She tried to reach Ryan's head but nausea welled up.

"You can let down the wall, their gone."  A strange voice said and Dana had an odd feeling she could trust the voice.  Within seconds she was dropping the walls.

"Dana!"  She felt the arms about her even as others were running and then there were voices and she was a little nauseous.

"Ryan…' she gasped even as darkness closed in around her.

"I'm ok," The world had finally stopped revolving.  He was pushing into a sitting position even as Carter was helping Dana to sit as well.

"I'm alright," Dana was saying and she was, she was a little tired but she felt much better than she had while she was doing the protection.

"Are you sure?"  Carter was asking as Kelsey joined them.

"Would someone like to fill me in on what just happened?"  She asked and then was moving to Ryan's side.

"Another shadow attack."  Chad said and Ryan was frowning as Kelsey checked the back of his head.

"Dana?"  Kelsey asked confused.

"I protected us."

"So I see but how? There were no rocks and…"

"She made a sand fortress."  The stranger spoke up once more and Dana paused a moment.  That was the person who'd communicated with her in the midst of the fight.

 "Who are you?"  Carter asked finally turning his full attention on the new comer.

"I am Dulcea Master Warrior of the planet fetos and you are those sent by the counsel I presume?"

"The counsel?"  Joel frowned in confusion wasn't it the old rangers who'd decided they should come.

"Yes."  Carter said stepping forward a wary hand extended in greeting.

Dulcea looked the young earthling over.  He was strong, tall and she could see the leader of the group.  The blonde girl who moved up beside him had to be the girl Talon had spoken of.  She was the strongest of the team.  She could see that.  She would only grow stronger on this trip.  Dulcea just hoped she was ready for this. She noted also how the red clad boy was just as willing to protect her.  That was the thought that fled her mind when the ancient warrior felt her eyes drawn to the male in blue.

***  

Chad couldn't take his eyes off of the creature.  She was tall, slender and dressed in the oddest costume he'd ever seen.  It funny though he had the feeling He'd met his match; she just radiated such an aura of quiet confidence and wisdom.

***

"We're looking for the great power, can you help us?"  The girl in yellow broke in; Dulcea looked her over and knew not just by her yellow shirt but by her aura that she was the yellow ranger.  There was just that way the wind called from her back and the look in her eyes, daring the world to challenge her.  Then her eyes went to the young male in green, he looked like an upstart, one who would do anything for attention.  She just hoped the others were Right about him.  Although it was her job she still didn't like to see people die. When she heard the final member of the group clear his throat and step before the pink clad girl she knew this was the brother.  He looked good, a strong warrior and incorrigible sorcerer, one with a fire blazing in his silver eyes.  He'd be the most likely to brave the odds.  Maybe if they could face the truth and trust one another fully they'd make it.

"I will do what I can to assist you but we'll have to leave now.  We want to reach the temple before dark."  She said and with nods the group headed off.

***  

Three hours later Dana began to wonder if they'd ever reach this place, she was tired, her feet hurt and she had a killer head ache.  She thought of saying something to the others but that would just slow them up.  She didn't want to do that.  They had to hurry; it was probably already getting dark.  Beside her she felt Carter's silent strength and it made her feel a little better.  He was not complaining and she knew he was used to jogging a few miles a day But not like this.  This was not over flat terrain, they went and down hills, over boulders and under rocky overhangs. Carter was also being his typical Leader self, checking on everyone and just being really great.  She wished she could do that, it had once been her job but…

"How long's it been bothering you?"

"What?"  She asked surprised by his speaking.  He'd just asked if they needed a break.

"Your head."  He asked and Dana gave him a wan smile.

"Not long, how'd you guess?"

"You have this little frown mark right," he brushed a finger over a spot on her forehead.

"Oh," what could she say to that?

"Here."  He said and she found even as they walked he pressed two little pills into her hand.  She smiled, then he pressed the canteen into her other hand.

 She didn't say a word until she'd downed the medicine and took a drink of the cool water.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out."

"Hey is everything alright?"  Chad asked joining the pair.

"Yeah, just a little residual effect from this morning."  She told him and he nodded, then remembering that she couldn't see the gesture he said aloud.

"That's good, you should probably have rested."

"But we don't have time so I'm making due."  She smiled and he looked to Carter.

"You know, I have to admit your doing much better than I would in your situation."

"Actually  I think that unless we experience a situation we really can't know how we'll react." she said and wondered if he even knew what she felt, if any of them could even imagine it.  Ok, the headache was thinking for her again, that was not good.

"Alright, we just have to make it up the mountain and we'll be there."  Came Dulsea's voice from ahead of the three.

"Great," Joel muttered joining them, his face wan, eyes just as unsettled As Carter's and Chad's.  Dana heard the exhaustion in the sky cowboy's voice and knew by the stillness in the other two men that they were all feeling the same.  She was tired but she knew if they were to get through the next few days they'd have to have heart.

"Come on you guys, it's not that bad, and look at all we've already made it through.  A mountain should be a walk in the park."  She said and tapping into her extra senses she located each of them.  Reaching out she took Chad's hand, put it in Joel's and then took Joel's other and also Carter's.

"Dana what are you doing?"  Joel frowned and she just shifted her cane.  Then used her new power to mentally fold it.

"Dana I don't know what you're thinking but…"

"We're off to see the Wizard!"  She started to sing loudly and Chad and Joel exchanged looks. Carter was trying to control his laughter, Leave it to Dana to do something like this.

***

"What?"  Ryan asked when Kelsey stopped only about fifty feet up the mountainside.

"Check it out."  She said and he looked to where she was pointing.  The scene just had him frowning.

"I don't get it, what are they…'  He began but hen she put her finger over his lips so he'd hear.

"The wonderful wizard of OZ!" When Ryan just continued to look confused she remembered he'd never seen the children's movie.

"It's a long story but do you see what she is doing?"

"Making them sing?"

"She's making them lighten up.  Look at Joel and Chad, their both laughing and Carter looks like he can barely stand upright."

Ryan did see the mirth then and realized that somehow she'd given them more energy, from singing?  Ok things just kept getting weirder. It struck him that Kelsey was acting like herself, she was sill limping but she was not letting it stop her or holding that morning against him.  She'd been fine ever since they'd gotten attacked. He took in again just how lucky he was to have her as a friend.  She was spunky, understanding and nonjudgmental.  He knew he had something he should have said to her earlier and turned to do so.

Kelsey had turned to watch Ryan's reaction and was standing so close that when he turned he almost knocked her backwards.  She felt a shock when his arm shot out to brace her.  It was electricity went through her.

"I um…"  He began trying to figure what had just passed through him; it had been as wild as the power when he morphed.   The feeling was so wild that she didn't think, she just leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Ryan was stunned but he felt as if he'd die if he pulled away.  This just felt so right.  Wrapping his arms about her waist and drew her flush against him, feeling her warmth and the spark growing. Chapter 21 Transformations

***  

Carter glanced over at Dana and saw the bloom of roses in her cheeks.  Heavens she was lovely, her golden hair blowing in the wind.  He thought she'd never looked healthier, even before the attack.

It was Joel who tapped him on the shoulder and the other man fallowed his gaze.  The view that met his eyes made Carter laugh, Ryan and Kelsey were occupied in a passionate lip lock.  Who would have thought that the loner and the wild one would hook up?

"What?"  Dana asked and Carter took a deep breath.

"Guess who are um making out?"

"What?"

"Kelsey and Ryan are kissing."  Chad smiled seeing the tablo as well.

"You're kidding?"  Dana felt a hope with in her she'd not known was missing before.  Maybe Ryan would find his happiness here as well.  She truly hopes so."

"Nope, they're standing about fifty feet up the path and kissing like there's no tomorrow."  Joel told her and the hope burst free.

"Yes!"  Dana pumped a fist into the air.

"Uh, Dana, am I missing something here?"  Joel asked and she started forward, they'd waited enough time, and it would take a little time for them to reach the others, so that would take long enough.

"Kel finally found her match and my brother has someone who is his complete equal in everything."

"Oh, that makes sense."  Chad smiled.  There had been a time when he'd thought maybe they'd end up together but Dana was right, Kelsey and Ryan were perfect for one another.

***

When they finally broke apart both were gasping for breath.  Kelsey gazed up into his eyes and wondered what he was thinking; did he think she was crazy?

 Did he think she was too bold?  But then he'd kissed her right back…

Ryan didn't have time to think as he spotted the group coming their way, his sister in the lead.  She looked very happy and the others were also smiling.

 It struck him that they'd probably seen that kiss and he wondered if Dana would object to him dating her best girlfriend.  He hoped not, he really did like Kelsey now that he thought about it.  Not hat he'd not before but it was just that he hadn't realized there was such chemistry between them.  Not that he'd really had that much experience with chemistry, Vypra being the only female around.  He had just been repulsed by her, she was so venomous…

Looking back at Kelsey he knew this was right, she was good and kind and understood him better than anyone ever had.

"Come on," Ryan said and shifting his arm about her he silently let her know things had definitely changed.

"Alright, let's get going, we still have a ways to go before we reach wherever we're going."   Carter announced not saying a word about what they'd witnessed.

Ryan met his eyes and then he nodded.

"Hey Kel!"  Dana called happily.

"Hmm?"  The yellow clad girl asked half dazedly. 

"Good for you two."

"Dana?"  Ryan was a little surprised.

"What?  I can't be happy for two of the best people?"  She asked in a mock insulted tone.

"Yes I guess."

"You best not hurt her though, I know where you live."  Dana grinned and they were off once more.

TBC


	12. transformations

Chapter 12 transformations 

  As they climbed the last of the steps Chad caught his breath, it was really amazing. Although the area looked to be in ruins there was still an awe inspiring quality about the place.

Ryan thought it was nice, better than many of the places he'd lived with the demons.

All Dana knew was it was large, she could hear the tapping of her cane as they neared the top.  It really sounded a lot louder than it had on the steps.  Beside her Carter stopped and she did as well.

"Well?"  She asked and there was a moment.

"It's incredible."  He replied softly and then began to describe the area to her.

***

"Alright, we should do this now while the day is still with us."  Dulsea called as she moved to where she kept the ninjeti dust. Then the warrior nodded the group to move to form a half circle around the alter.   Only one held back.

"Dana what's wrong?"  Carter asked looking at his girlfriend."

"I should stay out of the way."

"Why?" Carter frowned, what was going on?  She was a member of this?

"Carter, this is to help you get to the great power, I'm not one of you in that sense."

"Dana," Dulsea left her spot to move t the injured young lady.  "You have no doubt come to the conclusion that you can no longer fight the forces of darkness.  Isn't that what you've done here?"  The woman asked and Dana shook her head.

"That was different.  I was just defending my friends."

"And taking out the shadow rapes."  Chad picked up on Dulsea's line of thinking.

"Dana their right, although we don't have morphers all of us are still rangers."

"But how, I'm blind."

"Dana, I've seen you fight demons with more fire than in the last year."  Joel put in adding.  "Sight or not your one of us."

"Their right."  Kelsey smiled it was true, in seeking independence Dana had found a way to still be one of the team."

Dana knew that they were right, it was true.  She'd not been trying; she'd just not wanted to be a Burdon.  That was why now she moved to stand with the others.

"Inside of each of us dwells the soul of an animal.  They can be our greatest advantage or greatest weakness.  If one is in tune with their spirit guide they will lead and protect them in all they do."

"So we will need their help."  Chad nodded in understanding.

"Yes, now close your eyes." With that the six did and she blew the magical dust and the fire rose up, the animals emerged, whirled around above the waiting young people and chose their charges.

When she felt the jolt Kelsey opened her eyes, she found she was now clad in a bright yellow karate gee, she lowered her mask to look around at the others.  They were all similarly garbed but in their respective colors.  The thing that surprised Kelsey was that Dana was in lavender and now pink.

"Kelsey," Dulsea moved to stand before the raven haired young lady.  "You are faithful and as wild as the wind.  The mustang is your guide."

"Joel, you are the eagle, bold and yet fierce."  The warrior intoned as she moved to the green clad young man.

Ryan waited from his spot beside the sky cowboy for his own proclamation.  He saw the bird on his own medallion and thought it was a crow.  Then as

"Ryan, schooled in resourcefulness you are strong and just, the crow will guide you well."   The ancient warrior smiled at the blonde haired young man.

"From the shadows you have emerged, reborn, if you will, thus the bat has already chosen you."

"Chad, Wise placid and yet fierce when provoked the whale will survey you well."  Dulsea wanted to laugh at the young warrior's expression.  He looked disgruntled. It reminded her of Adam, the frog ranger.

"Do you not love the sea?"  She asked frowning slightly instead.

"It's not that, a whale?  Their slow and…"

"Full of strength and grace."  She smiled then and he smiled back, a little tingle starting once more in the region of his heart.

Reluctantly Dulsea left the blue clad ranger to stand before the team's handsome leader.

"Carter, forged in fire you are the Phoenix." that donw she moved to stanc in the middle of the cemicircle.  

"As individuals you are now even greater in your skills but as a team you will have to work to survive the trials that await you beyond this temple.

"So you are not accompanying us?"  Chad asked disappointment evident in his solemn voice.

"No, I would if it was possible.  I am not the age one would think and if I were to leave this area I would truly show my own age."  Why was it he could never find a normal girl?  First there had been Marina nod now this creature…

"It is growing late so you should stay the night.  The temple will prevent any more attacks from those creature from this afternoon."

"So we'll not need to stay on guard?"  Carter frowned, could this be true?  Would they be truly safe?

"Yes, although this place is in ruin it still holds all of the power as it had in its birth."  Dulsea told him and Carter thought about it, it would be wise, they could all get some sleep.  They could start out once more in the morning.   Looking to Ryan and Kelsey he caught their nods.

"Dana?"

"It's a good idea."  The newly clad girl replied. Looking at the final members of his team Carter made up his mind.

"Ok, why don't we get things settle then and try and rest up."

***

The teens set up camp to the right of the standing circles.  They were still under their protection and yet not in the dead center.

"You can not build a mortal fire with in this temple."  Dulsea told them as she joined the group...

"Oh," Carter frowned, and then what were they going to do?

"Well, maybe we should camp somewhere…"  Kelsey began thinking along the same lines.

"Kel, think about it we'll be able to really sleep and we all need the rest."  Carter reminded his friend.

"Yes but I think Dana needs something to soothe her nerves.  Today's just shot them."  The yellow clad girl told them and that brought all eyes to Dana.  She was sitting on the ground, going through a pack.  Carter remembered her headache of not long ago and knew Kelsey was probably right.

"OH, well…' what could he say to that?

"I can create a spiritual fire which will give the needed cooking heat and over all keep everyone warm."  Dulsea told the group and Carter glanced back at her.

"I think that would be best."  Carter nodded and looked to his two companions for confirmation.  Joel and Kelsey both agreed.

***

Angel Grove California

"Any news?"  Katherine asked Adam as she and Aisha joined the other men.

"They've found Dulsea."  The one time red Zeo ranger informed checking out a read out.

"Hmm…  How did she welcome them?"  Aisha asked a little smirk on her face at the memory of how Dulsea had introduced herself to Tommy.

"Well, better than she did us."  Billy called coming in as he brought in a scanner type device.

"Good, I think they will be alright."  Adam said thinking of Jason's cousin; Carter was a good leader from all accounts.

"I did pick up something odd about Dana."  Talon said from where he sat with Cassie checking battle readouts.

"What's that?"  Billy asked making adjustments to his scanner.

"She's developing additional powers to what the pink ranger should have."  The one time phantom ranger informed them.

"She's not the pink ranger."  Came Alpha sevens squeaky voice.

"No, she seems to be taking on the mystical powers."  Adam said thoughtfully.

"Mystical?"  Katherine asked frowning.

"Yes, the lavender ranger holds the power of the spirit.  She will still be as gentle and caring but she will also contain the powers of telepathy, telekinesis and other things which develop."  Tallon explained quietly.

"Well, that will be good but do you think she could really be a blind ranger?"  Cassie asked frowning.

"It is possible, if she harnesses the power of the bat."  Billy announced and Aisha nodded.

"What is her animal guide?"  Tommy asked and seeing the look on her mate's face she rolled her eyes.

"Guess."

"Good, then the prophecy will come to pass."  The robot replied quietly.

"Alpha what prophecy?"  Aisha asked frowning.  She knew of the purple powers but not of any prophesy.

"Oh Ayeayeaye."  The little robot seemed frazzled and Aisha wondered if he'd blow a circuit.

"Come on Alpha what do you know about this?"  Tanya asked.

"Nothing."  The little android replied and rocky broke in then.

"I'll take apart your voice circuits and rewire them if you don't fess up bot boy."  The one time blue Zeo ranger threatened gravely and Alpha backed away from them.

"Ok ok, Zordon told me once of a prophesy.  It was regarding the shadow demons."  The small automaton told them.

"In other words, he knew this was all going to happen."  Rocky said frowning.  Why didn't he tell them?  They could have tried to prepare the new team?

"Here."  Alpha said handing them a disk for the scanner.  Billy scanned it.

"What does it say?"  Katherine asked frowning.

"When the sixth is one and the birds will fly the demons shall die."  The first blue ranger informed the group.

"So, now that they are on Fetos and they have their animal spirits they can come home?"  Adam asked and Tallon shook his head.

"No, read the next verse."

"Through trials and darkness they will come and only then will they win as one."  Billy read aloud.

***

"Hey how's it coming?"  Ryan looked over to find his little sister moving to sit beside him on the log.  Her new skills still surprised him.  Even though he saw Carter receding back into the shadows he knew that she'd found him on her own.  The new confidence she'd managed to gain did wonders for her abilities.

"Almost finished I think."

"Listen Ryan, I really am happy for you and Kelsey, you make a great couple."  She told him, not sure how exactly to act, just knowing she had to make him see she was not upset about having to share him.

"Dana," He began but she shook her head and felt that pounding from before egging back in.  Still she fought its pull, this was too important.

"No, Ryan, I missed out on a lot of your life and I'm just glad to be here to see you find a girlfriend."  Dana told him sincerely.

"Funny, I was thinking that same thing last night." Ryan told her and there was a small tremor of laughter in his voice.  It hit Dana just how young he still was and she put down the work she'd been doing and reached out to where he sat.

"You were?"  She asked softly and he put down his own work, feeling as if maybe now was a good time for this.  They were safe and finally had time to talk.

"Yes, you don't think you're the only one who missed out.  Dana, I was your big brother, I should have been around to make fun of you on your first day of school."  He said and she could almost see the smirk on his handsome face.

"there's still college if we…' She began wanting to cheer him up but gelling a lump in her throat.  There would be fore him, but not her.  How could she go to school?  And what for?  Medicine was out now.  There was nothing left.  She wished for once she could stay there, to be safe and not have to deal with going back.

***

"Dana?"  He'd felt the sadness and hopelessness creeping in and knew that she was thinking again of all she'd lost.  She'd been doing so well she'd not had real time to do so but now…  he couldn't let her sink into that despair, the same despair he'd felt coming home when all he'd believed was wrong. No, he had to save her, as she tried to do to him.

***

"I um should get…"  She was getting to her feet to leave.  To not bring this onto his shoulders.  He had so much and…

"Dana, just because you can't be a doctor doesn't mean you've lost everything."  Ryan told her and she threw her hands into the air in defeated frustration.

"Ryan, I don't even know how I'm going to read so how can I even think about school."  She burst out, forgetting how to keep her voice low.

"Come on, Dana, I can't read either.  The demons never thought school mattered so all I know is what little I learned in kindergarten."  He admitted and she knew that had to be hard.  Just to admit that, let alone for it to be true…  Tears filled her eyes, heavens she hated when they did that, they were cold and she wiped at them even as she stumbled forward.

***

"Dana…"  He began trying to stop her, how had she kept this in?  She really felt like this?  It hit him that they were growing more and more alike everyday.

"Ryan, I should go me…'  She tripped and he caught her this time, keeping her from falling.  He could see Carter all the way across camp, he looked worried and he gave him a nod saying he had it.  Carter just nodded and went back to work.

"Dana, calm down, it's ok, you have a reason to be upset, and whatever I've gone through doesn't mean I don't care about your plight."

"You shouldn't have too.  You have enough on your own plate."

"Dana, that's just it, we're kind of in the same boat."  He told her and she frowned and finished wiping the goop from her eyes.  How could the doctors remove her eyes and yet leave the dammed tear ducts so they'd goop up? It really sucked.

"I have to learn to read and you'll have to learn to read Braille.  Maybe we can learn together."  He was suggesting and she felt his arms then, pulling her close, holding her tightly.   Then she gave up, letting her tears come, soaking his shirt and clogging up her nose.

"You really think so?"  She asked when she'd cried herself out, for him, for her and for all of the sucky things that had to happen to people.

"Yeah I do."  He said brushing back the hair from her face and wiping the last of her tears away. 

***

"You alright?"  Joel asked when he caught Chad staring across the fire and just beyond their little camp.  He had a love sick look on his face, just like Carter was wearing more and more lately.

"Hmm?  Oh yeah I was just thinking."  The blue ranger replied looking back this friend.  He'd forgotten all about him and their job.  Moving he got back to his task of laying the sleeping bags.

"She's very exotic."  Joel commented and Chad frowned, what was he talking about?

"Yeah, but she's not even human."  Chad side dismally and Joel felt bad.  Here he'd been chasing after Ms. F and caught her, rather she'd caught him. Here Chad was and there wasn't' really even a chance for him and the warrior.  His friend was a good guy and deserved to be happy.

"Come on man, Angie thinks I'm a dud so what's the problem?"   He said cuffing Chad on the shoulder.

"Man, she is stuck here; she can't even leave this area let alone come home with us."  Chad muttered glumly as he lay Dana's bag beside Carter's.

"Man that is raw."  Joel nodded adding.  "You do still have a little chance to get to know her." Chad thought about his friend's words and wondered at the wisdom spouting from the green ninja.  He was usually so goofy.  If he could be solemn maybe there was hope.

"Think you can lay out Keel's for me?"

"You got it man."  Joel grinned and watched as Chad headed over to talk to the monster.

***

"Here we are."  Dana said bringing Carter a dish of ham and potatoes.

"Hmmm."  He replied quietly looking over at her instead of the plate.  He'd seen the scene with Ryan and knew that with every talk, every cry they were getting closer.  Yes, this trip had definite advantages.

Looking down at his food he wondered how she had done that while talking and bonding with her brother.

"Looks good."  He said and she smiled.  "I can't believe you did this so fast."

"Hay, I was a ranger, I can do anything."  Dana grinned and he knew then what her conversation with Ryan had been about.

"Still are."  He said and she shrugged.

"Maybe.  Just eat up before it gets cold."   She told him and he shook his head.

"Never knew you were so bossy."  He muttered.

"I'd roll my eyes but they don't work."

"Brat." Carter laughed.  

***

Moving silently from the camp Ryan headed off a little ways so he was still in his temple but so he could have a little quiet to think.  It was one thing he missed.  In the last month he'd tried to kill his sister, found out the last fourteen years had been a lie, chose his destiny and almost lost a big part of that. 

Now, they were on an alien world, searching for a way to stop the demons.  He knew they could do it, if not they'd not have made it this far.  He'd not have come to love and understand his little sister or have feelings for Kelsey.  For so long pain and rage had been his constant companions.  True he was still hurt by all that had happened but he could deal now that he had his family back.  And what a feeling that was, the knowing he was no longer alone, he was so much more than that.

Looking out at the sky he marveled at how different and how similar it was to that of earth, it had stars, twinkling and yet the color was different.  It was a nice change.  When he'd lived with the demons he'd never thought he'd see such a sight.  Even after the demons ruled, he didn't even really care though, then, he just wanted revenge.  Beauty was not something he gave a dam about.  Now though he was finding it everywhere, in a smile, a night sky and a pair of soft brown eyes.

It struck him that he had been right talking to Dana; he did have so much to make up for, with her, with their father and in life in general. First though, he had a debt to repay.  He would too, Ryan mused, with a vengeance.  With out a thought he morphed into his animal.  It was not until he felt the air on his wings that he realized he was flying.  Woe, he didn't know he could do that…Sure he'd felt the change when they'd joined with their inner guides but not after.  Still here he was, wings flapping, the night air cool on his feathers and his weight much lighter.

Man, he thought, this is incredible.  Swooping back into the temple he watched the others as they sat, Dana and Carter talking, the red ranger smiling even though she couldn't see it.  Kelsey sitting with Joel arguing about the meal, if it was worse than last nights. Looking down like this the meal looked like clumps of pink and white, yet Kelsey still looked almost magical.  Her face flushed from the argument, her hands moving in the manner she sometimes used to illustrate a point.

When he spotted Chad he would have smiled if he'd had lips.  The normally shy blue ranger was lost in conversation with Dulsea.  They were sitting very close and he didn't have to be a genius to understand what that meant.  The water lover was finding something else to connect with.  And Ryan had to admit she was a real pretty one, but Kelsey was more his style, Dulsea was just too contained.  He'd liked Kelsey's spirit, her heart, and her daring.

Why was it everything seemed to be coming back to the yellow clad young lady?  He'd scarcely even known her a month and yet whenever he let his eyes go or mind wonder she popped up?  He hoped he wasn't just using her as a point of focus, to take away his nerves over the true situation.  He didn't want to use her like that.  Maybe it would do them both good to take a step back.  At least that way he could have some time to figure out his life.

With that thought in his mind Ryan was again in his natural form, striding back into camp.

TBC  

***  

Author's notes:

ChristalSteele: TY for the idea.

Unicornamk: TY for the heads up On Dulcea.  I adjusted her name in the new chapter.

Ms. Birdman: TY for sticking around.  It's nice to know you like the story enough to hang around during the really boring parts.

To everyone else: thanks for reading, and especially for the encouragement.  I am also glad to have any advice on my characterization of the rangers.


	13. Another Day?

Chapter 13 Another day?

"Hey we'll get started as soon as we finish up eating."  Carter called to Kelsey as she climbed from her nice warm sleeping bag.  She could see that Ryan was already up and smiled to herself.  Sitting by the mystical fire he looked so young, almost as if he were fourteen instead of twenty.  It struck her that however he'd been treated by the demons his looks had still been unmarred.  That was superficial but it was still good to know.  She thought of what she'd learned about hymn and knew there was still so much they'd not even broached.   In a way she was afraid to learn, afraid of what she'd do to those monsters for taking the child and destroying his life the way they had.  True they'd saved him but…  It struck her that Carter was waiting for her reply and she nodded to him.

"Ok, I'll be ready."  She called back absently as Ryan left the fire and approached.

"Morning."  She called and he paused a moment before beginning.

"Kel…"  His words were not given a full chance to leave his lips though as another called her attention from her handsome friend.

"Hey Kel!"  Dana called as she headed in their direction.

"Yeah Dana?"  She replied knowing what her friend probably wanted and knowing what ever was on Ryan's mind would have to wait.  From the serious look on his face there was definitely something on his mind.

"Come here a sec?"  The younger Mitchell called and Kelsey gave Ryan an apologetic smile as she rose and headed for her other friend.

"Sure what do you need?"  She asked and Dana made a funny face.  "Come on."

***

A few minutes later they were heading for a small outcropping of trees at the far side of the camp.

"So sleep well?"  Kelsey asked her friend.  She'd seen how Dana and Carter had been curled up when they'd gone to sleep, each in their respective sleeping bags but still together.  She thought of Ryan and wondered if that would be them.  She doubted it.  Ryan still didn't really like being so close most of the time.  That's why his kiss had surprised her yesterday.

"Hmm, you?"  Dana replied bringing Kelsey from her wistful thoughts.

"Oh yeah."  Kelsey said thoughtfully and Dana smiled a little.  Kelsey wondered what she was thinking of when she said.

"I see."  Then she added.   "Said the blind man to his death wife as he picked up the hammer and saw."

"Ha ha ha."  Kelsey made a face at her friend's droll wit.  "Well you're joking about things, so can I assume your doing better?"

"I don't think I could do anything else on this trip."  Kelsey knew what Dana meant there was little time for much, since the attack Dana had had to adapt on the slide.

"You know, that's a good thing I think, it's making us deal with other things other than fighting demons constantly." Kelsey said thoughtfully.  Lately she'd noticed how Chad and Joel were hanging around together and how Dana and Carter were, not to mention Dana and Ryan.  Yes, this had been a God sent.

  "I hope so."  Dana said and Kelsey heard the slightly uncertain tone in her friend's voice.  She'd not heard it in a very long time.  Since the attack Dana had pushed her away.  Now though, she sounded a little scared.

"Have a little faith girl, we're power rangers or we will be."  Kelsey told her as they started to head back.

"Kel!"  Ryan called as the girl's reentered camp.  Kelsey watched as Carter came over and took Dana's hand leading her off as he announced back over his shoulder.

"Come on we're ready to go."

"I thought we had to pack up."  Kelsey called and he shrugged.

"It's all been done."  Joel called and he actually sounded cheerful.

"Oh, ok then let's go."  Kelsey said and missed the annoyance flash across Ryan's handsome features.

***

As they moved to the other side of the temple that over looked the distance they still had to travel Kelsey wondered if they were really ready for this.

"It's pretty far."

"Well," Carter began.  "We have to try.  Mariner Bay's depending on us."

"Yes, and there's not much time."  Dana agreed.

"Well then," Joel put in.  "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah."  Kelsey nodded and the remaining members of the group agreed.

"Ryan, ready?"  Kelsey asked a little hesitantly.  He had an odd look on his handsome face.  She wondered what could have him looking so odd but they didn't have time to talk.  They had at least a three days journey ahead of them on foot.

"Carter by the way have you told the others about our power?"  Ryan asked and Carter shook his head.

"I didn't have the chance."

"What power?"  Chad asked curiously.

"Ryan found out that we can actually turn into our animals."  The red clad young   man informed the others.

"You mean like…"  As Chad asked the question Ryan was a Crow, flapping his wings and circling above their heads.

"Woe," Joel stared in awe.  There wasn't much that did that to the sky cowboy but that did it 1, 2, 3.

"'Cool."  Kelsey grinned.  She'd be able to run with the speed of a wild horse… that would be unbelievable.

"There is something you might not yet know about that little power, it's not as easy as you think.  Each time you transform it will greatly drain your energy supply."  Dulcea told them and Carter looked at her.

"How long can we hold the form?"

"As long as you need, but if it's longer than five hours you'll black out when you regain your human form again."  Dulcea told them and Carter nodded looking to the others.

"Ok, well, if we can do it for about…"  As Dana did the calculations Kelsey wondered how that would feel to have four legs, to run like the wind and to just go.

"There's something else."  Dulcea said looking to Chad.  There was an odd look in her eyes and Kelsey wondered just what had happened between the warrior and Chad last night.  When she'd gone to bed they'd still been talking.  Not that it was really any of her business, Kelsey told herself.

"What's that?"  Ryan asked.

"I know one thing that might be able to protect you from the demons is this."  The warrior held out a medallion with a five pointed star on its surface.

"A Pentagram?"  Joel asked frowning.

"Yes, the five pointed star is a sign of protection," The warrior told them and produced enough for the rest of the group.  "The five points stand for earth,

 Air, fire, water, and spirit."

"Well, it's worth a shot."  Dana said and Carter nodded.  Kelsey watched Ryan who looked deep in his own thoughts.

"Here."  She handed the charms out to each of them.

"Thank you."  Chad said and Kelsey looked away from them.

"You know there might be more…"  Ryan began thoughtfully and Kelsey wondered what he was thinking of.  She saw the haunted look in his eyes and knew it had to deal with the demons.

"What is it?"  She asked softly touching his shoulder.  He only jumped slightly but she felt a pang.  She removed her hand, not wanting to upset him any more than his thoughts were already doing.

"While I was with the demons I learned some stuff…"

"Stuff?"  She asked and he nodded.

"Some spells, maybe…"  He admitted reluctantly and Dan's face changed slightly.

"Ryan you know how dangerous magic is."  Dana spoke up then and Kelsey realized he' been listening to them the whole time.

"Dana, I can…"  He began but she shook her head.

"Ryan, its black magic that took you away from me in the first place, I don't…"  Kelsey watched him move to her and pull her close.  It was apparent he needed the hug as much as Dana.  Kelsey felt a little pang.  This morning he'd flinched away from her touch but now was seeking out his sister's.  True they were family but why now would he seek her out?  But then she remembered the previous day's events and knew something had seriously changed.  It was almost like the day's demon attack had drawn them almost like a magnet.  But that was good wasn't it?  Now he'd not feel alone.

"Look this is all and good but we should be going."  Joel called and Cater nodded.

"So should we take to the air?"  The leader of the team asked the others.

"I'd say it's the fastest way to go."  Joel nodded thoughtfully.

"But only four of us can fly," Dana pointed out.

"Well, there are two of us that can carry others."  Carter replied and Joel nodded.   "Kelsey you're with me."  Carter told her.

"And Chad I guess you're with me."  Joel said and Chad nodded.

With in seconds they were in their animal forms and taking to the sky.

"This is so cool."  Kelsey called to Chad nodded.

"You're telling me.  It's not everyday we get a birds eye view, no pun intended."  The blue clad warrior smiled but Kelsey got the impression his thoughts were on Dulcea instead of the view.  She was glad; at least he'd met a woman who was interested.  Even if she was from another planet.

Kelsey watched the two black creatures ahead of them and smiled to herself.   They flew with as much speed as they could.  This time it was Ryan with Dana, the two smaller birds in perfect sink.  It would look as if they were an odd couple if none knew they were actually siblings.   Yes, things were getting better.  And it was definitely about time.

Kelsey wondered just what Ryan had wanted to talk about and she had the oddest feeling, as if the answer was not a good one.  Did he regret yesterday? Had the kiss just been due to the forced proximity of the trip?  She didn't think so but what if he did?  She kept going over possibilities as they flew on.

***

At noon they stopped, setting down a good distance from the temple.

"Man, I was starting to feel a little restricted."  Joel sighed stretching out his cramped muscles and Chad frowned at him.

"What?  You were eating up the sky."

"You try being a bat."  Dana called rolling her shoulders.  Carter moved to her and rested his hands on her shoulders kneading the sour muscles there.

"Ok children, it's time to eat so calm down and lets get things set up."  Carter said after a few minutes and Kelsey caught him also stretching as if he were too stiff.

"Right."  The yellow clad ninjeti said and turned to drop her pack to the ground.

"Hey, Kelse and I will get some fire wood."  Ryan called and Kelsey looked at him even as Carter Looked over at them and nodded.

"Just be careful, we don't know when or where our trials will come from."

"Right."  The silver clad young man replied and then he caught his partner's arm and was practically dragging her from the area.

"Ryan?  What's going on?"  She asked puzzled by this behavior.

"Kel I have been meaning to talk to you about yesterday."  He began and she frowned.

"What about it?"  She asked wondering if she'd been right, was he sorry?

"I think it might have been a mistake to kiss you."  He told her somberly.

"You think it was…"  Her words trailed off and he nodded.

"Yeah, things have been really crazy lately and I don't know if either of us are ready for anything more than friendship."  He told her and Kelsey felt the pain as if they'd not only kissed after a month of knowing one another.  No, she felt like he'd betrayed her.  What was going on?

"Oh, so it was just an impulse?"  She heard herself demand and he ran a hand through hid thick blond hair.

"Yes, I know it was wrong…"  He began but she didn't let him finish.

"Ryan, your right, we've all been under a lot of stress and if you're afraid to truly get attached because…"  She began hoping she could fix this, that she wasn't losing him just when she'd found him.

"Kelse, it's not that, I just don't know what I'm doing, I've never had real friends until lately and what if I screw this up?  What if when we get back things don't work out."  He asked and she knew he was scared, he had good reason, but so was she.  Did he think she dated a lot?  Didn't he know he was the first guy she'd ever really liked as more than a crush?

"Ryan, that's a cop out.  Your not who you were a month ago, none of us really are.  You're not the only one scared but the thing is we still have to go on.  Shutting our eyes and pretending things aren't there won't change anything."  She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kel, I know that but…" he began and she closed her eyes.

"So you want it forgotten?  Fine."  She reopened them.  "It is.  We never kissed."

"Kel, I…"

"Ryan!"  She screamed in terror and he could only stare as the brunette vanished.

"Kelsey!"

TBC


	14. From the Frying Pan iInto the fire

Chapter 14 From the Frying Pan into the Fire

The four had been walking in companionable silence for sometime when Dana's head shot up and her face changed so drastically that Carter was at her side in a flash.

"Dana?"  He asked and she turned her head as if hearing something he could not.  "Dana what is it?  What do you hear?"

"They're in trouble."  She said in such a positive tone Carter didn't think of questioning her words.

"Guys lets move!"  He barked and Dana was already spreading her arms out to her sides, one hand palm up the other down.

"Bat!"

"Phoenix!"  Carter shouted arching his hands above his head then sweeping them down as if to push himself from the ground.

"Eagle!"  Joel called not even questioning his friends.  He knew that when Dana said there was something going on they better all be ready to do whatever she said.  He then scooped Chad up by the shoulders and they were off.

***

She felt herself falling, spinning and flipping as she went.  She knew it wasn't a normal fall.  Normally she'd have kept going on her back but this was more like a free fall, like when she went parachuting.  Too was the odd fact that she couldn't hear a thing, their was only silence.  Kelsey tried to scream but there was nothing.  She wondered absentmindedly if she could stop the fall but reaching out Kelsey found there was nothing to grab a hold of.  The walls were cool and slick, and perfectly smooth.

***

"Dana!"  Ryan called as the bat set down on the ground and became his sister.  "She's gone."

"What?  What do you mean gone?"  Carter demanded turning from the Phoenix to himself as well.

"You said you wanted her forgotten and she is."  A voice said and all turned to see a figure standing not ten feet away, silver hair blowing in an invisible breeze.

"What do you…?"  Dana began completely confused and she nearly fell and Carter grabbed her arm.

"Kel…" Ryan whispered and Dana couldn't take the defeated sound of his voice.

"What happened?"  She asked him softly and he didn't have a chance to answer as instead the woman replied.

"Did I not just tell you?  You said you wished…" the figure said simply as if it all made perfect sense.

"I wanted to step back not to get rid of her."  Ryan protested angrily, his fear and rage clawing at him.  The feel of Dana's hand on his shoulder the only thing keeping him from snapping the figure's neck.

"But it's what you wanted."  The silver haired image replied easily.

"No, I…" he began feeling sick, had he wanted to get rid of her?  No, no, he wouldn't want to do that.  Then the truth hit him with a frightening force.

 "I love her."

"Well, then you only have a few minutes if you want to save her."  The figure nodded and vanished.

"She was helpful."  Chad muttered.

"Yeah, like a burr."  Joel shook his head.

"Ok guys this won't help anyone."  Carter broke in, as always being the sensible one.

"Right we need to get Kelsey back."  Dana put in moving to her brother, this time avoiding the gaping hole in the ground.

"Well let's see we have a pit and no rope…"  Joel frowned as Dana draped an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Back at the campsite."  Ryan called out as if coming out of a stooper.  "There are the ropes we have in our gear."

"Chad get it."  Carter said and the blue ranger nodded and headed off.

"I'm going in."  Dana said then, stepping away from her brother.  She could feel how upset he was, she felt the fear, pain and then the knowledge that if they didn't act soon Kelsey would be lost.

"What?"  Carter frowned, had he heard her right?  Did she want to jump down a pit to who knew where?

"I don't need to see and I can keep in contact."  The lavender clad girl replied easily.

"Dana no."  Carter moved to stop her but she was striking her pose.

"Bat!"  And it was done.  She hovered above them a moment, flapping her wings and waiting until she'd adjusted to her compact size.

"Dana no!"  Ryan shouted as he watched the only other woman he loved disappear down into an abyss.

***

Ok, she really felt scared, it felt like she'd been falling forever and she had spun, flipped and flipped again so many times her belly ached.  She knew that if it didn't stop soon she'd be really sick.

"Kelsey can you hear me?"  The voice was everywhere and yet no where and Kelsey didn't know if she was just becoming delusional from the dizziness or if that was her friend.

"Dana!"  She called in the hope it was her friend.

"Kel where are you?"  Dana's voice called and Kelsey knew that it really was her friend.

"I don't know, I'm falling, and it's so dark."

"Can you see anything at all?"  The question had it occurring to Kelsey that she was in Dana's shoes and she didn't like it one bit.

"No, it's too dark."  She admitted.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Dana's voice said and it sounded like it was getting closer.

"Dana no, you'll just get lost."  Kelsey knew from the unexpected silence Dana wasn't listening to her now, she was probably talking to the others so Kelsey just closed her eyes and tried not to puke.

***

The three men stood around the whole in the ground, Carter and Ryan couldn't take their eyes from the spot where the bat had gone.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing until Chad gets back."

"That's not enough."

"Guys, this won't help Dana or Kelsey now so just chill a sec, will you?"

"Wait, if we could hear her before…"

"Then maybe she can hear us."

"Dana!"  Both men shouted in their heads, hoping this would be enough and then they heard it.

"I'm ok, I'm fine, and I can hear her."  The soft voice came back, strong and unworried.

"Dana, can you stop falling?"  Ryan asked his sister hoping that maybe they could at least get to her, she'd been nuts to dive in their like this.

"No, I'm going to find her."  Came Dana's reply.

"No…"  Ryan began but Carter cut him off.

"Then don't stop talking."  He urged his girlfriend.

***

In the passage Dana's radar told her she was in a cylinder like area, there seemed to be no bottom to it but then she couldn't sense Kelsey so she couldn't be sure.  She felt a little tired, her head spinning.  She wished she was back home curled up in her nice warm bed and…

"Dana?"  The voice of her best girlfriend called and the lavender ninjeti called back.

"I'm here."

"I'm scared."  The voice sounded shaky and Dana frowned, she'd never heard Kelsey so upset in her life.  She wished she could reach out and give her a big hug.  True she wasn't big on the huggy thing, at least until lately but Kelsey sounded… then something hit her.

***

"Kelsey can you transform" Dana's voice was soothing, sure and steady as Kelsey felt so sick.  The blackness and spinning was horrible, growing with every

Second.

"I don't know."  What was her friend thinking?

"Give it a shot."  The voice called back and Kelsey had no problem trusting that Dana had an idea.

"Right."  Kelsey then forced herself into position for that split second.    "The stallion!"  Kelsey realized that for some reason the morph had slowed her descent and wanted to whoop in joy, maybe she'd be ok?

"Well?"  Came Dana's voice and Kelsey knew she was getting closer.

"Yes, it's slowed the fall."

  "Good, here's what I want you to do…"

***

"I can't hear her."  Ryan paced, and then moved back to the pit, he wanted to just dive in but what good would that do?  He wanted to throw his head back and howl at the fates for this, it wasn't fair!  He'd just gotten his life back and now it was all falling away from him, into a deep endless hole.

"Ok, I'm going in."  Carter announced from where he was tying the rope around his middle.

"No, I should go, their my women,"

"Have you told Kelsey that?  Man she ain't no one's."

"Yeah and Dana…"

"Enough," Carter called as he finished.  "Think about it, I can carry Kelsey if I find her."

"Right…"  Joel agreed and Carter turned to Ryan.  He looked so anxious.

"Ryan you are in charge until I get back.  If I need you…"  The red clad young man said and Ryan frowned, he didn't like this.  He didn't like trusting someone else to save those he loved.  But then he knew that this was Carter, the one person he could trust with his life, had lately.

"Bring them home."  He said finally and Carter nodded.

"I will."

***

"Dana!"  Kelsey called and then felt the rush of air.

"I'm right…"  Dana began and then…

"Oof…" the silent voice of the yellow horse grunted as the bat slammed into it.

"Found you."  Dana muttered needlessly.

"I'd say."  Kelsey said and for the first time since she'd fallen she was laughing.  Dana knew that it would look like something from a tacky cartoon. A bat and horse colliding.

"So it worked."  Dana was glad, she'd not known if her plan would pan out.

"Looks like it."  Kelsey said as she thought of how nice it would be too stretch when she was human again.  She'd need it, although her long equestrian legs were rather stretched, as they were holding her in place as they spoke.

"Good, now…"  Dana slowed her mind and sent out a call.  She knew that she didn't have much time, her head hurt and her inner voice was hard to project from where ever they were.  "Carter!"

"I'm on my way."  Came the instant response.

"You're…"  Dana felt a sigh of relief at the knowledge that he was coming after them.  That he'd not let Ryan do this, he'd be to upset to think.

"I have a rope and I'll be there in…"

 "Dana!"  Her brother's shout nearly had her jumping out of her skin.

"Ryan, everything's ok, we'll be out soon enough."  She managed to keep her inner voice steady.

"Kel's ok?"  He asked and there was hope in his voice.

"Yes, she's right here."  Dana said and she felt a little dizzy again.

"Tell her I'm sorry."  Came the response to that bit of news.

"You'll have to; I don't want to waste the energy."  She managed and felt a little better.

"Dana…"  Came Ryan's voice, it was different and she was too tired to really wonder about it.

"Hmm?"  She asked and wondered how far Carter was from them, she knew Kelsey couldn't do this indefinitely.

"I love you."  The words were so soft she wasn't even sure she'd heard them, she wondered if the strain on her new powers was doing this to her.

"You two big brother."  She said and hoped she'd heard him right.

"Dana!"  Carter's vice cut into her thoughts and she was back into the moment.

"We're here."  She called to him and he sounded right on top of them.

"Ok, I can see you."  Came the voice and she then realized she could see him too.

"You..."  Dana breathed; she saw the bright ball of energy.

"He's glowing…"  Kelsey's mental voice was reverent and a little surprised.

"The phoenix, born from the fires."  Carter sounded a little smug as he neared them.

"Great, so you gonna use that rope?"  Kelsey asked and there was a pause.

"No, actually I want you to change back and I'll carry you out."

"No, it won't work."  Dana argued frowning in her horse form.

"She's right; the moment I change back I'll be falling."

"No, I'll grab you before you can."  Carter replied calmly.

"Ok, wait, let me have the rope."  Dana told them and then she took it in her teeth and flew around Kelsey, forming a loupe.  She then used her claws to tie the ends.

"Dana?"  Ryan's voice was not exactly something she needed just then.

"Ryan, I'm a little busy right…"  She made a second loupe.

"Dana?"  Came Ryan's voice once more.

"Kel do it now!"  Dana shouted to her friend and then flew clear.

"Human!"  And Kelsey felt her hooves transforming into hands and feet once more, her spine solidifying into its natural state.

"Now get her out!"  Dana shouted, flapping her wings franticly so not to be pulled down in the void beneath them.

***

"Damn it!"  Ryan kicked at the dirt and then stalked away from the black hole.

"Hey I hear something!" Joel called anxiously and Ryan was back then, at the mouth of the hole.

"What?"  Chad was asking and then he too heard the flapping of wings.

"Carter!"  Ryan shouted aloud and Kelsey sent back.

"Just hold your horses will you?  This isn't exactly the easiest ride I've ever been on." That disgruntled voice was the sweetest sound Ryan had ever heard and as he watched the Phoenix rising from the pit he smiled, it was all going to be just fine, he'd not lost her.  His stupid words hadn't cost him her…

"Gees someone want to turn out the sun?"

"Never…"  Ryan had her in his arms.  "Do that to me again."  His mouth clamped down on hers with a fierce hunger that had Kelsey shivering and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, things are back to normal."  Chad shook his head in amusement.

"Almost."  Chad laughed as he saw Carter pulling Dana off to one side.  T Their leader looked fit to be tied.

"Carter?"  Dana asked, what was he thinking?  She could feel the tension in his big body and knew he was not a happy camper.  Ok, so he'd said not to go in but what could she have done?  She couldn't just let Kelsey die…  She felt her legs turning to jelly and began to sway.

"Dana?"

"I'm, I'm just a little tired."  She mumbled.

"Here, here."  Chad said as he lay his vest down so Carter could sit Dana down on it.

"Thanks guys."  Dana breathed even as the world swam.

"Hey Dana?"  Came another voice and she could barely make out her brother's tone.  He sounded worried but she couldn't remember why.  What was going on?

"Exhausted..."  Was that Carter?

"Rest…" that voice sounded familiar but who was it?  It was so blurry, as everything was…

***

"We'll need to set up camp."  Chad said and Carter nodded grimly, he didn't know what was going on but the best he could gather was the time she'd spent as the bat and the mental communication…  Suddenly he felt a little lightheaded and then he knew…

"Ryan…"

"Yeah?  Help them I'm…"

"No problem."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"You're not used to the transforming and spiritual communication." Chad said and he and Joel went back to get things ready.  Kelsey was checking Dana's vitals, she had never been happier she knew how.  She too felt a little dizzy but she'd not been so long transformed as the others so she'd be ok.

"You can go give them a hand I'll stay with them."  The yellow clad girl told the other coherent member of their small group.

"I'm not going…"

"Ryan, we all need to rest so you should help, it will be faster this way."  She urged and when she saw the worried look in his silver eyes   she reached out a hand and rested it on his arm.

"I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere."

Ryan knew she was right; the image of her disappearing was just too fresh in his mind.  Still he knew his sister and friend needed him to do this, to go and help so he got to his feet and went.

*** 

By the time camp was reestablished and they were all settled Dana and the other two who'd gone into the hole were worn out.  True they'd not had to help

But they were still tired.

"Hey how about a drink?" Ryan asked sitting down beside Kelsey and she nodded wanly.

"That would be great."

"Here."  He uncapped it, and handed to her.

"Thanks."  She said and took a drink.  Heavens it tasted good but everything did after that hole in the ground.

"Feeling better?"  He asked when she recapped it and handed it back to him.

"Yeah."  She said and lay back down again.  She knew she could sit up but she was just so tired.

"So want to tell me what happened?"  He asked lying down on his side facing her.  He didn't want her to think he was looming over her.  He hated when people did that to him.

"What happened?"  Kelsey thought a long moment and   then shrugged as best she could lying down. 

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure, one minute you were dumping me and…"  Kelsey shivered at the memory of her sudden decent.  One minute she'd been on solid ground and then…

"Kel I just didn't want…"  His words, sounding slightly unlike Ryan brought her back to the moment.

"Look it doesn't matter, it's over."  She said briskly and moved to sit up.

"Kelsey, no, no it's not.  I was stupid."  He argued pushing her back down, she'd gone deathly pale at the memory and then had turned red with the new topic.  Being that they didn't know just what might happen if they were over taxed he didn't want her risking it.

"No, you were right so much is…"  She argued still trying to get up.  She hated talking when she was laying down, at least he wasn't' looming over her though.

"I love you so it's not."  Ryan said laying everything on the line.  He could tell he'd hurt her very badly and he didn't like that idea.  He loved her and couldn't lose her now.

"You…"   her eyes flew to his face in surprise.  Did he just say that he loved her?  Did he? Why?

 "I love you."  He said again and the words sounded just right, and he felt as if he'd waited his entire life to say them to her.  "And it scares the hell

Out of me."  He confessed in shame.  He had not wanted to admit that but she might leave if he couldn't explain about before.

"Oh," Kelsey felt as if a window between them had just been opened.  The whole scene taken in this light made perfect sense.

"Yeah, I think that's why I pushed you away."  He went on oblivious to her new understanding.  He new he had to fix this.

"People do that when they're scared."  Kelsey said quietly.

"But Kel, I didn't mean to."  He said as if not even hearing her.

"I know."  She said and this time instead of trying to sit up she took his hand in hers.  He realized then she was not pissed or hurt any longer.  Then his eyes narrowed a little.  .

"So what's wrong?"  Ryan asked looking over at her pretty face.

"I just keep thinking about that hole, it just reminded me of…"  She shuddered and he moved closer and gave her hand a squeeze

"Hey, what?"  He asked softly taking her other hand as well.

"Have you ever heard of an oubliette?"  She asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, the demons had a few in the torture chambers."  He said and the images of the underlings who were callously tossed into the depths of the darkness made him shiver.

"I think that's kind of what it was.  An endless pit, where people go when they're to be forgotten."  She said slowly and he felt sick, so the being had been right.  Had His wanting to step back done that…?

"That makes sense."  He said at last and she frowned over at him.

"It does?"

"You said you wanted her forgotten and she is."  The voice echoed in his mind and she felt even sicker.

 "Yeah."  He would have pulled away but she caught his hands again holding him there.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  She asked gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you ever had to go through that."  Ryan said and his voice was horse with the pain of the trouble she'd been in because of him.  Why couldn't he do anything right?  But had he ever?  Then to his surprise He found himself in a pair of warm arms and her soft voice was saying.

"Ryan, I'm ok, I'm ok."  She was stroking his hair too; he felt that as the tears broke free.  Tears of pain, of fear and of shame.  "It's ok."  She whispered into his cheek.

***

"Hey, I should um…"  Dana said hearing the sobbing.  She knew it was Ryan and knew he was hurting.  No one should ever have to hurt anyone.

"Just rest, you've had a real time of it today."  Carter said pulling her back down to lay beside him.  He knew she was still very weak and he didn't want her to pass out or anything.  She scared him whenever she did that.  Lately she'd been scaring him way too much. 

"Me?  Carter you act like you didn't go down into the pit."  She shot back still trying to get up.

"Yes but you were down there much longer." He said and shifted so she was laying with her cheek on his chest.

"You know, we're going to have to talk about this protectiveness."  She said chastizingly as she gave in.

"Ryan?"  She sent silently to her brother.

"Dana?"  Even that voice sounded weak.  She felt her heart breaking.

"Ryan what's wrong?"  She asked softly and there was a sick feeing in her belly as she felt woozy.

"Dana?"  There was concern in the silent voice and she felt it coming the nausea welling up.

"I have to oh..."  She was pushing away from carter and stumbling a few feet away before her breakfast decided to visit the ground.

Carter felt not sickness at the sight of her like this but fear, what was happening to her?  He didn't think, just went to her, holding her forehead and waiting as she continued to wretch for long moments.

***

Ryan felt the connection snap and alarm went through him; Dana had never done that before.

"Ryan?"  Kelsey asked even as she heard it and both looked as one at their friend.

"Dana."  They were both up and heading for her when Kelsey's les buckled from beneath her.

"Kelsey!"  Ryan caught her and was striding to the spot where they'd been resting.

"Ryan, I don't feel so well."  The yellow clad girl whimpered and was also rather ill.

"What's going on?"  Ryan called to Chad who seemed to know more than they did but the blue dressed boy shook his head.

"I don't know!"

"Carter?"  Joel called even as he saw the man going down.

"Carter!"  Chad was catching him even as his partner had to catch Dana before she fell to the ground.

TBC  

***  

"Yay!  Finally I fixed what I wanted too.  I hope things are easier on he eyes.  *dances around*

Ok and now to post the new addition…  


	15. Truths

Chapter 16 Truths

"There."  Ryan said Joining Chad and Joel by the fire. He'd had the others lay the three injured member of their group out and he'd taken over Dana's job.  

"Well?"  Joel asked as he offered Ryan some coffee.  

"From what I can tell they all have fevers."  Ryan sighed; he just wished they knew what that meant. Heavens, Dana was the one who was good at the medical stuff, he was just a dumb fighter.  

"Nothing else?"  Chad asked frowning.  

"No."  Ryan shook his head grimly.  

"The question is what's causing it?"  Chad asked and Ryan got up again and went to check on the three.  

"Yeah if it's a virus why don't we have it?"  Joel asked, it just didn't all add up.  If it was some kind of a traveling flu then shouldn't they all have it?  But if it was not then what?  

"I don't know."  Ryan said changing Dana's compress and running a hand through his hair.  He was worried, what if…  

"Too bad we're not near the temple, we could ask Dulcea if this is either planetary or if it's related to the ninjeti powers."  Chad said thoughtfully moving to do the same to Dana.

"Well, can you two hold down the fort?"  Ryan asked getting to his feet as Joel replaced Carter's compress.

"Why?"  The red clad young man asked weakly.  He'd been fading in and out since he'd fallen and now he was confused.   

"I'll fly back and see."  Ryan said and Carter shook his head weakly.  

"No, if it is then you'll come down with it next and Kelsey and Dana need you."   He said and Ryan closed his eyes, why was it he hadn't thought of that?  

"Well what do you suggest?"  Joel asked looking down at his leader.

"Hold on."  Chad got to his feet and walked away.  

***  

"What is wrong?"   Dulcea   asked feeling the mental touch of Chad's mind.  

"Three of the group have been struck down by a fever."  Chad informed her and she could hear his worry.  That was odd; there was no illness there on her world.  

"What other symptoms do they have?"  She asked trying to think of what it might be.  

"Well, weakness, dizziness and vomiting."  Chad said and she had a niggling feeling.  

"Have they been using their powers?"  Dulcea moved to the stone alter.  

"Yes, we flew here and then…"  Chad broke off as if thinking about something he'd forgotten.  

"What else?"  Dulcea frowned.  

"Kelsey fell down a pit."  Chad admitted and her worst fears were confirmed.  

"The lost oubliette."  Dulcea gasped and then pulled out another handful of sparkling blue dust.  "Chad you must listen to me very carefully."  

***  

"What did she say?"  Joel inquired and Chad took a deep breath, knowing getting settled and telling them the whole truth wouldn't help them right now.  

"   Joel, I need you to look around and see if you can find a small bluish root with light blue flowers."  Chad said and the green clad man nodded and went into eagle mode.  

"Ok."  And with that he was off, no more question.  

"Good Ryan you stay with the girls, you can morph if you have too."  Chad said and turned to go.  

"It's a virus?"  Ryan asked catching his arm before the blue clad young man could go.  

"Not exactly, it's a post effect of the pit."  Chad said when he saw the determination in Ryan's eyes.  

"What will happen?"  He asked and Chad found Ryan's silver eyes very disturbing just then, there was a hard light there and he knew he couldn't lie to him.  

"I don't know but going in and using their new gifts drained their energy beyond a safe level."  

"So what they're super tired?"  Ryan asked frowning.  

"Yes, but we need to get their levels up and soon."  Chad replied grimly.  

"Ok, go on."   With that Ryan moved to the three laying still where he'd left them.  None of them looked good, Carter was too pale, his skin was almost paper thin and his eyes looked sunken in their sockets.  He lay beside Dana, for the first time in days not touching her.  His eyes moved to his little sister.  She was pale too; her California tan was not so prevalent, her frame looking much as it had back in the hospital.  He wanted to scoop her up but he was afraid she'd crumble to dust.  Then there was Kelsey, she didn't look as bad as they did, probably because she'd been transformed a shorter time than the others.  Well, he glanced at the sky; thank the Gods for that at least.  

Now, he thought, to get them back.  He contemplated the trouble the demons could cause and knew he could do something to stop it.  Glancing around he made sure he was alone.  He went to his pack and pulled out the salt and spread it in the protective pentagram larger than the camp.  Then he moved to stand above the fire.  

"Shadow of light, power of right," Ryan spread his hands wide over his head and a silver light began to emanate from them.  "Here my words from this time and space. The darkness hath chased us here, 

Now we dwell in constant fear."  The energy grew, and grew and then had the salted circle aflame as if with silver fire.   "Give me the power to guard my friends, with your goodness that never ends."

Ryan felt the power, its seduction and knew it was working, all within the circle would be safe and the others would as well when they returned.  

"Ryan?"  A weak voice asked and he moved to see that Kelsey was looking at him confused.  "What did you just do?"  

"Hey, how do you feel?"  He left the fire, moving to kneel by Kelsey.  

"I'm…  Tired but you just…"  She tried to sit up but was still a little to weak.  

"I'll explain when you're feeling better."  He promised, and knew he would, if they were going to make this work, which they were he'd have to tell her everything.  

"Ok, what about Carter and Dana?"  She asked and he felt her forehead to find it cooler, her fever was lowering.  

"Look to your right."  He urged and she did and shivered at the sight of her two still friends.  

"Oh no, It's all my fault…" she began to cry.  Heavens she was such a bad person, she let people get hurt, first Dana and now…  

"No, Kelse, it's not, I was the one who said it."  He said and picked her up and held her close to him, feeling her shake with her weary sobs.  

"But if I had just backed off when you said it, not acted like a child."  She sniffed and his kissed the top of her head.  

"Here."  He then have her a tissue from his pocket.  

"Ryan?"  She asked and he just lifted her and went to sit by the fire.  

"Shush, just relax."   He said settling her against him as he stroked her back.  It wasn't long before she was once more asleep.  Even so he sat there, holding her flush against his body, feeling her warmth on his chest and her breath feathering his neck.  

***

"Where am I?"  Dana asked trying to use her new gifts to peer around in the amber mist which surrounded her.  She tried to figure out how she got there but all she could remember was collapsing in Carter's arms… she could remember vomiting and now her cheeks flushed in humiliation.  She'd never live that one down…  

"A safe zone."  The voice answered her question pulling Dana from her thoughts.  She tried to pin point where it was coming from but she couldn't.  It was like there was just that a voice, no energy, no heat just words on the wind.  There was no wind though…   

"Who are you?"  She asked wondering if this was a trick by one of the shadow demons.  It would be like a demon to do this.  

"I am Gowen, he who trapped the demons in the shadow world some thousands of years ago."  The voice said and suddenly a hand touched hers.  She still could   not sense anything but it was there never the less.  "You have nothing to fear from me daughter of my predecessors."  And she had the flashes, not visually   but mentally, of his family, her grandmother fifty five times removed and their twins, Jura and Rein.  She saw Gowen, his friends, Bronwyn, Thorn, Rowena, and Garic trapping the demons in the tomb with their powers, their druid rituals.  .  She knew to that each of her friends were from that group, their descendents.  

"Now you see, you must know that you and Ryan are the descendents of my children and the others of my friends.  You also know now that you have our mixed bloods, Celtic and Druidic.  This is why your group would hold your powers with such ease." 

"But there have been other rangers."  She said even as the vision faded and she felt something trickling into her mouth, bitter and hot.  

***  

"That's it Dana, drink up."  

"What is this stuff?"  She asked weakly and realized Ryan was kneeling to her right.  

"It's supposed to help you get your strength back."  He told her asking.  "How do you feel?"  

"Tired but I've felt worse."  She admitted then wondered where Carter was, lately when she got sick he was usually right there with her.  .  "Where's Carter?"  

"Asking for you."  Came Chad's voice and she then felt the cup at her lips again and drank.  

***  

"Dana?"  Carter found her laying a few feet away laying still, she looked pale.  Still, she was the best thing he'd seen all day.  

"Where are you?"  She asked and he was too tired to smile as she reached out for him.  He just focused his newly returning energy on reaching out a hand and taking hers. That was how they both drifted off again, peaceful and together.  

It was funny, Ryan mused, and even when they were barely conscious they reached for one another, almost as if they were soul mates.  He gave a little derisive laugh, like there was such a thing.  He could remember how their mother had spoken of it but that had been years ago.  And he was a grown up now, not a child, naive and foolish.  Then when he found his eyes on Kelsey he wondered if he wasn't a little foolish, if he'd not been she'd never have ended up in the pit.  Sighing he moved to where the dark haired girl lay and lay down himself, pulling her close and drifting off himself.  

***  

It was dark by the time the four awoke feeling even able to sit up fully.  They found that while they'd been resting Chad and Joel had prepared dinner and also refilled the canteens, and stocked up wood for the fire.  Carter was glad; he'd been to out of it to even think about what would need to be done.  Now though he sat with Dana beside him, eating the food.  

"So, you said you'd explain later."  Joel said and Ryan nodded.  

"Right, well from what I gather there was a good reason the demons wanted me."  Ryan began and slowly continued.  "Dana and I are descended from ancient Druids.  We hold their magic with in our souls and so the demons wanted to harness mine."  

"That's not exactly true."  Dana spoke up from where she sat in Carter's lap and she then told them what Gowin had said.  

"So the captain was not the one who really chose us?"  

"Nope."  

"Woa, that's cool."  Kelsey said smiling at the prospect of having been chosen by more than a man.  

"'yes but it also means more I think."  Ryan said quietly.  

"What do you mean?"  Chad asked him.  

"Well think about it, we are all powerful in our powers, as rangers, as ninjeti and now as…"  

"Druids."  Dana put in for her brother.  

"So that's why we are really here."  Joel said thoughtfully.  He'd wondered for a long time why they'd been chosen as rangers but now so much made sense.  They were there, not just as rangers but as friends to defeat a power few could ever even hope to challenge.  He also knew they were going to get the great power and save the world.  

"Um hmm."  Dana said toying with her food.  

"Dana are you sure you're feeling ok?"  Carter asked and Dana realized he had taken her neaten dinner from her.  She must have zoned out.  

"Hmm?  Oh yeah I was just thinking we better hurry to the monolith, the earth rangers are going to be able to hold them in check for very much longer." She told him grimly and he moved shifted her to the ground so he could rub her shoulders.  

"We will."  He said confidently adding.  "In the morning we'll move out and not stop until night."  

"Carter, your probably still weak, are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"  She half turned to face him.  

"Me?  Dana you went through hell and back again today, I should be asking you." he said and she laughed and leaned up brushing her lips over his said.  

"With a boyfriend like you I'm not worried.  If I over do it you'll be there."  She smiled against his lips.  

"Such trust."  He smiled and brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek. Heavens she was sweet, and she was the one thing that truly scared him.  She got to him like nothing else in the entire world.  

"Yeah you could say its blind faith."  She said with a little laugh.  

TBC  

***  

Ok, I know its lame but let me know if you have nay suggestions.  I've been having trouble with this one.  


	16. the Circle Closes

Chapter 16 the circle closes  

"It's hard to wait." The astro ranger said nodding to another chair to his left.

"Yeah, knowing what hangs in the balance and that your team is coming apartment at the seems." He murmured.

"I just keep thinking that if I'd just done something different, if I'd asked Dana to five Ryan the tour, that she'd still be alright and that we'd all be alright." Carter sighed glad to have someone who'd understand. The mission the astro team had had one of the hardest missions in the history of the rangers, they'd done it.

"Thinking like that can just get you and the others hurt. Do you know that my sister was kidnapped when we were little, for years I felt it was my fault? Because of that I tried to keep my search for her a secret from the others." Andros's eyes went slightly distant. "Because of that Carlos nearly died. It took that and Ashley to teach me just how a team works." Andros smiled slightly at the name of his wife. "The situations seem different but their not. You have all just been knocked for a loop, you found out just how vulnerable you are, and it scares you. All of you. The thing is you have to get past that, to take the risks, to remember that things do happen for a reason and that you were the one to show Ryan around for a reason."

"I don't know, seeing Dana's frustration and pain over the last few was just makes it hard to believe in fate or anything else."

"Funny you say that. I used to believe only that being alone 1 could do anything."

"And now?"

"I told you, the strength of the team is key."

The dream slowly subsided and Carter lay there in his bedroll, his girlfriend pressed close to his side.  It was funny that dream had been so vivid.  For a moment he'd really thought he and Andros were sitting back on the bridge of the astro megaship.  Hell, he'd even been able to hear the humm and swoosh of the air regenerator.  

Now thought, as he lay there Carter just wondered why he'd had that particular dream.  After all so much had happened since they'd left the ship, and his team had grown much stronger. Lifting his head slightly Carter looked at the sleep bodies spread around the camp.  He could see Kelsey and Ryan, they lay together, Chad and Joel who lay not far from them but far enough to a lot them some privacy.  Not that they'd needed it.  Ryan seemed to barely even hold on to Kelsey. Carter frowned slightly.  He'd known his friend had been shaken by the pit incident but this was odd.  For the last night or so he'd held her so tight that Carter had wondered if they'd ever be separated. He hoped they were not having trouble, that Ryan wasn't' pulling away, if he was…  

"I told you, the strength of the team is key."  Andros' words echoed in his mind and he knew that they had to fix it, they all had to be a team, there could be no hesitation or they might not come out of this after all.  

***  

***  

"Oh, so it was just an impulse?"  She heard herself demand once again and he ran that same hand through hid thick blond hair. She had done this before, could remember the feelings and yet not the outcome. 

"Yes, I know it was wrong…"  He began but she didn't let him finish.

"Ryan, your right, we've all been under a lot of stress and if you're afraid to truly get attached because…"  She began hoping she could figure out what was going on.  

 "Kelse, it's not that, I just don't know what I'm doing, I've never had real friends until lately and what if I screw this up?  What if when we get back things don't work out?"  He asked and she knew, she was dreaming, but when she tried to throw herself from the dream she couldn't.  

"Ryan, that's a cop out.  Your not who you were a month ago, none of us really are.  You're not the only one scared but the thing is we still have to go on.  Shutting our eyes and pretending things aren't there won't change anything."  She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest and tried with all her might to propel her mind into wakefulness.

"Kel, I know that but…" he began and she closed her eyes hoping this wasn't' what she thought, that she could wake up before it happened.  

But it was good and terror gripped her as she felt herself falling, spinning and flipping as she went.  She knew it wasn't a normal fall.  Normally she'd have kept going on her back but this was more like a free fall, like when she went parachuting.  Too was the odd fact that she couldn't hear a thing, their was only silence.  Kelsey tried to scream but there was nothing.  She wondered absentmindedly if she could stop the fall but reaching out Kelsey found as before there was nothing to grab a hold of.  The walls were cool and slick, and perfectly smooth. She then knew, she'd not escaped the pit.  

***  

Ryan snapped awake and rolled to his feet in a flash of movement as the scream c cut into the darkness.  

"What's going on?"  Came Joel's sleepy voice and the screaming didn't stop even as Ryan found the source.  Kelsey lay there on the ground, body flat on the ground, her eyes wide and yet she seemed to still be dreaming. 

Dropping back to the ground he moved to her, trying to shake her but when he tried, he found her body stiff, unyielding.  

"Kelsey?"  He tried again but the same, something was wrong, really wrong.  

"Ryan?"  He then found his sister crawling towards him on the ground.  

"I can't wake her."  He didn't care that he sounded like a frightened child.  

"What do you mean?"  Carter asked also moving towards them.  

"She's stiff, her eyes are open, but it's like she's still…" Ryan began.  

"Sleep paralysis." Chad was there too, kneeling beside his screaming friend.  

"But she should be awake."  Dana frowned joining them finally.  

"The demons?"  Joel asked frowning.  

"No, they can't get inside the pentagram."  Ryan said not looking up.  

"What pentagram?"  Dana asked reaching out to find one of Kelsey's stiff hands.  

  "She must be in shock."  Carter said checking for other signs.  

"But…"  Ryan didn't understand, why wouldn't they have known before now?  

"The pit, the falling."  Chad said as if understanding.  "It must have set in late."  

"Ok, what do we do?"  Ryan looked to his sister, the paramedic but she shook her head, she didn't know.  Then He didn't think just spoke the first words that came to his mind.  "Darkest of night, crow's flight, release this woman now with my might!"  Ryan shouted and suddenly the shouting stopped.  

"You just…"  Dana breathed feeling sick, he'd said he'd not…

"Ryan?" Came Kelsey's tiny voice.  

"Yes, I'm here."  And he was gathering her close.  

"You have done it, boy."  Came the voice and Ryan looked up from his weeping girlfriend. 

"What?"  He asked frowning.  

"The trials were for trust, strength, quick thinking and wisdom."  The figure said.  "The pit was the first, Dana, Ryan and Carter you did hat."  

"How?  I let them go?"  

"To except the things we can not change, to change the things we can, and to have the wisdom to know the difference."  Chad said softly.  

"I don't…" the elder Mitchell asked frowning in confusion.  

"Ryan, you had to learn to trust that your little sister and friend would do what had to be done when you couldn't."  The black clad figure said then looking to Carter he said.  "You had to have the strength to trust in your girlfriend's abilities."  

"But I went after her."  

"Think of your reason, you knew she couldn't do it all herself.  You also had the speed to react when she came up with the new idea to tie the rope about Kelsey's waist."  

"But what about me?"  

"Dana…" there was reverence in the young figure's face as he moved to her.  'Dana, you've been through so much and yet you are as strong if not stronger, your true test was both in how you reacted in getting Kelsey from the pit, your thinking time, and tonight your wisdom in admitting you didn't know what to do."  

"But that still leaves us."  Chad said from where he and Joel now stood.  

"Chad, did you not face one of the hardest challenges?  You found one who was your soul mate and yet knew that duty came first."  The figure said.  

"Who are yuou?"  Dana asked and he didn't speak, just morphed.  

"The phantom ranger."  Carter said and the young man was there once more.  

"Yes, you are the son of Dulcea."  Chad nodded as if to himself.  

"And you sir, will one day be my step father."  

"I…"  

"Wait, how does that include me?"  

"You Joel might have crumbled on this whole mission and yet you have stayed fast."  The phantom smiled looking over all of them.  "Instea you have all done veryy well.'  

"So what happens now?"  

"Well, if you get dressed I'll take you to the monolith."  

In less than five mintues they were dressed and all packed up.  tallon was glad, he'd been monitoring the earth teams progress and they didn't have w3hat it took to fight off the demons.  This was the time and soon, very soon the lightninjeti's would finishe the war once and for all.  

TBC  

***  

I know this chapter was made up of a lot of old footage but this one has ben giving me a great deal of trouble.  I'm sorry if it was dumb.  Please let me know hat you think though, and if you have any ideas for the final battle.  


	17. An ending?

Author's note: I was trying to come up with my next story and looking over my old stories and for some reason I didn't like the ending of Blind Faith. Thus I came up with this. Hope you like it.

Special thanks to Dana Grayson for the help and suggestions.

Chapter 17 Endings or beginnings

"Wow." Joel breathed as the rocks slid aside and there before them swarmed a half dozen spirit animals all in their respective colors. He watched as then they chose their partners, and then dissolved into them. At the same time they saw the zords solidifying before them.

"What?" Dana asked Carter and he didn't say anything at first, and she felt fear shooting through her. "Carter?"

"The new zords." She heard the slight amazement in his tone and wondered what they really looked like. As her radar saw they were just hulking mounds before her. She couldn't be sure but she thought there were actually six of them.

"Zords?"

"Yeah, in our spirit animals." He told her coming back to himself.

"Oh, how many?" She asked hoping that she was right.

"Six." He said knowing just what she was wondering.

"I'm…" She smiled slightly.

"Dana, we went over this already, you are and will always be one of us." Joel said stepping to them. It was only then that they noted that the other ranger, the one who'd brought them there was gone.

"Their like animals, but on their fronts are pentagrams. Their protect us from being actually hit by the demons but their blasts and things like that are still dangerous." Ryan told his little sister.

"Well then I'd say we shouldn't get ourselves hit." The lavender ninjeti grinned.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Carter asked and Dana blushed as he leaned over and planted a satisfying kiss on her mouth.

"Give me a break." Joel muttered and Kelsey laughed.

"You just miss Ms. Fairweather." The yellow light ninjeti grinned at her friend and Carter got their attention saying.

"Let's go home guys."

"Oh yeah the sky cowboy's back in the saddle." Joel grinned happily even as they first turned to their spirit animals and then to streaks of light.

"Talk about a quick trip." Ryan said as they rematerialized just outside of Mariner Bay.

"Teleportation man." Joel grinned looking around the beach.

"Dana you ok?" Kelsey asked and Dana turned slightly trying to decide if they were ready.

"Dana?" Chad asked quietly and she raised her face to the sky.

"I…" She felt the four surrounding her and then the strength of their auras. She could do this, if she had them she could take down the whole dammed army." Let's go." She said and silently they made their final plans for the coming battle.

"Alright, our shields are holding up just fine." Ryan said tilting his head so he could feel it.

"Eagle!"

"BAT!"

"Phoenix!"

"Crow!" As Ryan was once more his animal they were picking up Chad and Kelsey and heading for the heart of town.

"How are the rangers doing?" Captain Mitchell asked as he watched Ms. Fairweather doing her best to put a new weapon together. Although they'd not gone with the rangers to the alien world the two founders of lightspeed Rescue were as exhausted as the rangers who fought down in town.

"The zords aren't doing so great, we need the others back." the scientist replied as she slid a mini-power cell into the trianicannon.

"I have a feeling things will be over soon." William Mitchell said grimly. He did too; he just hoped they were the winners.

"Time for a little pay back." Ryan's voice called as the bird swooped low, going right for the witch's head, and as she brought up her staff it dove in low at the last minute and its beak took out her left eyes.

"Ahhh!" The anguished scream had Loki whirling to see his companion now falling to her knees as the crow took out her other eye.

"Vypra!"

"She's dead and so." Only then did the demon see the eagle swooping in low to scoop him up in its talons and head for the bay.

"Nooo!" The creature screeched as the bird let it fall, plummeting into the water. Joel watched as it dissolved into a mass of hissing fire.

"Now." Dana thought as she headed for what was left of Vypra. Ryan still flew over the crying creature, at least until Dana hovered beside him, joined by Carter. Then as once they swooped low, Carter scooping up the sorceress and with the Crow and Bat flanking it they flew to the bay and as Joel joined them Ryan transformed and began to chant.

"Practitioner of the dark, many have you destroyed with your arts. Now you shall join the fate of those you have harmed, forced into their hell." He finished, knowing it was not a rhyme but hoping it might also work.

Dana would have smirked if she could have when she watched the enchantress falling, bursting into flames as her body hit the water.

"Now for the big boy." "

"Let's do this."

Flying back to the battle they found the others fighting the Batlings and the larger ups were unsuspecting as Carter and Dana took Jinxer and Joel picked up Diabolico as Ryan chanted the words he'd done over Vypra and soon they were helpless as they too dissolved into flames and were gone for good.

"Now for the rest." Joel said silently and the bat dove low, landing on the nearest building. She then went human and with her brother, she waited for Carter to bring Chad and Joel to get Kelsey. Then as the six stood she sent out to the rangers below to duck. Within seconds she used her powers and those of the others to pick all of the Batlings up together, to then dump them in the bay. The hisses screams and shouts were the sweetest sounds any of them had ever heard.

Then it was time to finish it, once and for all. Going bird they started out Carter carrying Kelsey and Joel carrying Chad.

"You Ok?" Ryan asked as he and Dana flew together.

"Yeah, a little tired but it will be over soon. We just have to stop the…"

"Hello rangers." Came the other worldly voice and they all looked ahead of them to see queen Bansheera, in all of her hideous glory.

"Well, at least it was a short flight." Joel said and in a flash they went human and there zords were about them, as they then began the final battle in earnest.

"Let's go right to mega…"Carter began but his girlfriend cut him off.

"No, I have an idea, Ryan you still have that spell?" Dana asked her brother.

"No, but I know it." He called and she then took off and Ryan began the chant, as she flew about the Queen, Kelsey following suit, her mustang zord racing around in front of the demonic queen.

"Powers of old, we've done as told." He then heard another voice, Chad.

"Grant us now, that power you vowed."

"Let her defeat be now!" Carter and Joel joined in as The Bat went flying, crashing to the ground.

Still the demon was in flames. Then the flying zords, the three still operational were racing for the demonic woman, carrying her screaming form towards the nearest body of water. As she tried to fight them there was a voice in her head.

"You wanted my city Bansheera," The soft but malicious voice purred.

"Pink ranger." the dark queen hissed in rage

"No," And through her pain the beast saw the image of the purple ninja ranger. "I am the purple mystic ranger and you are finished." Dana smiled and as the vision faded the queen's corporeal form dropped unceremoniously into the bay.

As the writer hit save the sunroom was silent, testimony to the author's thoughts. She'd started writing the little story in the hopes that her strange dreams of it would leave her. Now though she knew they would, just as she knew her husband would be with their little boy, singing to him the way she had ever since Billy James Grayson was born.

Getting to her feet Dana headed out through the living room, and up the steps to the nursery. She'd been right, he was standing at the window, Billy in his arms and as she stood there in the threshold she listened as he sang.

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care, you're here tonight

A little smile touched the pediatrician's lips. It was a song she knew very well, they'd danced to it at first Joel and Angela's wedding and then their own. Yes, it was their song.

Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

Well, I don't care, you're here tonight

She sang the next lines in her soft sweet voice as she crossed to stand near her men.

She could see that Billy was sound asleep in his father's arms and for a moment she just looked at him, her little hero being held by her big hero, could anything be more perfect?

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

Carter sang on, now for his wife. She looked like an angel freshly fallen from heaven, the watery morning sunlight catching gold on the blonde hair that framed her face.

It amazed him just how much they'd gone through, how much they loved one another. But then he'd known that first time he'd seen her loading an old woman into an ambulance that the paramedic was a very special person, even if he'd not known how much.

I can be your hero

She murmured and leaning up on tip toe, pressed her lips to first her son's chubby cheek and then her husband's lips.

"It's finished then?" He asked and she nodded. Carter asked setting his son in the oak crib which had been his wife's once upon a time.

"I'm not sure about the ending though." Dana admitted pulling the light cover over the infant.

"I'm sure it's great but if you like I can have a look at it." Carter hedged as he made sure the baby monitor was on.

"You really do want to read that story don't you?" Dana laughed. Ever since she'd started her book Carter had been trying to sneak a peak at it. She'd known it would make him crazy, that was something she'd never have thought, that carter Grayson loved solving mysteries.

"You wrote it, of course I do." He said as they moved out into the hall.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Dana asked turning again so she could give him a quick kiss.

"As much as I do you?" Carter asked scooping his wife into his arms, while not letting his lips leave hers.

"Carter what if Billy wakes up?" Dana asked trying to pull out of the light teasing kisses he was giving her.

"Let him." He grinned roguishly and Dana knew that someday she'd write their true story, tell everyone how they'd fallen head over heals for one another, but that could wait for another day.

The end

Well bet you didn't expect it, so what do you think? Please r/r.


End file.
